Dream To Become Legend
by RedRebelPirate
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to be in the story with Eragon? I know what I would do. A new kind of OC story, no new egg, follow Lena as she moves to get involved in the on-goings of Alageasia. Just hoping she doesn't end up dead. EragonXArya, RoranXKatrina OCX? Full summery inside.
1. 1 Prologue

**Dream to become Legend**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 **What would you do?** If you had the chance to go to Alagaesia.

If you had the chance to let things go differently. Would you try to meddle to the point it was beyond recognition? Or would you just come along for the ride?

Could you? _Would_ you? Risk your life?

For a stranger, for a world you do not belong in. Where you are a nobody and untrustworthy, unworthy of any special gifts or treatment?

* * *

My answer is:

 **Yes, I would.**

Yes, I could risk my life for a total stranger, for a world, I am not from. I would make myself worthy of being in the story. I would aim for just a few changes. I would try to make it perfect, save some lives if I can, help Eragon defeat Galbatorix, or die trying. And I know that might sound presumptuous, or that I might underestimate the real depth of resolve necessary to really fight in a war. And I'm not trying to diminish the sacrifice of people who die in a war they shouldn't even have had to fight, had no choice, or would rather have lived.

But the truth is;

 **I'd rather die than sacrifice my own pride.**

I don't really have anything to my name, I am not kind and selfless, I always thought you should give what you get. Not out of kindness, but because I don't want to be indebted to someone or depended on them. I live on my own, not relying on anyone but myself. I do not expect people to give me things, without wanting anything in return. I do not believe in people. And frankly I am not a very social person, who would give up their life for someone else.

But the only thing that makes me, 'me' is my pride. I think I know myself good enough to say I really would die before I'd give up my pride.

My pride is to be free.

Because to me, the experience, the very ride itself would be worth it. Because of the books, I know how fundamentally good Eragon is. And if I met him in person, he would not be a stranger. And I would gladly lay down my life, if it meant his has slightly more happiness in it.

And if fighting for what you believe in, isn't the top of freedom. I don't know what is.

* * *

Can you remain yourself, even in the face of adversary?

It is a question nobody can answer until it reveals itself. Nobody can truly know until it stares them in the face. Because change is part of life.

* * *

 **Warnings:** This story will first follow my OC, then mostly the original books storyline but from the OC's point of view.

Her thoughts might be a bit awkward and have some mature content at times. That's why the rating is, as it is. This OC is loosly based on myself and my own most probable actions. I am little afraid that this might make my OC become a bit Mary Sue in some perspectives. I am a bit of a perfectionist after all. But I am also in no way perfect and so neither is she. Hence, I will try to portray that to the best of my abilities. I would also greatly appreciate any opinion's regarding this.

* * *

As for pairings: Nothing is set in stone yet, but **_NO EragonXOC_ **that, is out of the question, because I like the AryaXEragon pairing (though I will not force it), same with RoranXKatrina. As for Murtagh I haven't ruled it out, but it's unlikely. I might throw in some new pairings though. As for lemon scenes, I'm not sure if there will be any yet, but if there will be. I will give a warning about that at the start of the chapters. And the story rating will go up when I do.

* * *

M **y OC will not get a dragon egg!**

I got tired of the usual; Somehow there is a fourth egg that was nowhere in the book. Or that they get the egg instead of Eragon.

So, I will try to stick to the facts in the book, but let me know if I made a mistake. Of course there will be differences or unmentioned contend but that's why it's fan-fiction. I will however make try to make it as believable as I can, for as far as that goes for a story with magic and dragons.

I hope the story will be as enjoyable as reading the original series for a second time, just this time with some funny commentary :P

Exactly how will I/OC affect my new surroundings? Well that, you'll have to read for yourself in the actual story.

 **So let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I just own myself, my version of the plot and possible other OC's. The rest belongs to Paolini.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated :)  
**

* * *

Let me know what you think about the settings and if you like, try answering some of my questions, I am most curious.

 **What would _you_ DO?**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1: The Mirror

**A/N:** First, I would like to say: "I never realized that after all these years this fandom was still this very much alive. I got way more views in the first few days then I thought I would get in a whole month and makes me very excited and inspired by it. I hope you all enjoy!"

 **Reviews are appreciated with; extra info by PM or replied to in the next chapter, special additions to the story and quicker updates.**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

 _"In every Time, in every World the Strong polish their Fangs, while the Weak polish their Wisdom"_

 _-Sora-_

If anyone is curious about the Quote, they should watch the **anime: No Game, No Life.** (It is a really good anime, seriously).

* * *

So here goes, my first actual chapter (or at least a part of it).

* * *

The complete title of chapter one is:

 **The Mirror, the River and the Miller**

Because I like Narnia (I know... get off my back) So here is part one.

* * *

 **The Mirror**

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon on the day my life was irrevocably transformed. That day the boring days ended. Everything I had ever known as my life abruptly came to an end. But it wasn't just an end, it was also _a beginning._

That day had been the start. The start of my dream; my dream to become legend.

I was sitting against a large, old oak tree, watching the creek that ran before me. I was at peace with myself and the world, for no one would bother me here. The only sounds surrounding me; the running water and the chirping birds. Here, I could leave the troubles of my life behind me and just exist in the moment. Enjoying the slight breeze that tickled my cheeks and the fresh smell of the trees and grass. As I revelled in my own quiet thoughts, the singing birds kept me company, watching the wind that bristled through the trees play with my long hair, creating a lightshow in the shades of yellow and gold. In all my seventeen years of life, no place had ever calmed me like this forest surrounded clearing could. I, for one, certainly couldn't have guessed that it would be my last day—the last day—I would ever step foot in that place.

I closed my eyes, letting go of all the stress, tension, and anger I had accumulated over the past few days. I tried letting go of my anger at the world and the life it had chosen for me. As I started to control my breathing, I entered a peaceful state of mind; you could say it was Zen.

But not a second later, a loud bang followed by cracks of breaking wood jerked me out of my trance. At first, I thought it might have been a gunshot, or that a tree had fallen over. My eyes shot open to look around, but I quickly realized it hadn't been any of those.

The tree I'd been sitting against had split and started moving into a peculiar shape, twisting around itself, its branches now intertwining with a nearby tree. The sound and movement made me jump up in shock. I stared dumbstruck at the phenomenon that was the settling shape, what now started to look an awful lot like a wedding archway. However, what shocked and entranced me the most was not the bow itself, but a shimmering, silvery liquid that came bubbling out of the ground like living mercury.

As it moved, I could feel my skin crawling, as if there was a lot of static electricity running through the air, making my hair stand on end. Yet despite that, I couldn't look away. I wondered if it was dangerous and cautiously took a step backward, but never taking my eyes off the convulsing liquid.

Frozen stiff, I watched in amazement at what was happening as it started to take shape. Stretching and thinning out, it became a very tall and thin wall, tall enough fill and fit in the gap of the bow, creating a silvery waving surface.

It stopped moving after it set in a perfectly flat reflective surface. After another minute of staring at the thing, I reassured myself that nothing would happen if I blinked or looked away for a moment. After I calmed down some more, I finally mustered the courage to get closer to the now-settled liquid. As I came closer, I realized that its surface was much like a mirror.

For a moment, I thought it really was a mirror. But as I studied the reflection, I quickly realized that it wasn't. The mirror showed a forest similar to the one I was standing in, with a view of a clearing and a running stream. The only reason I so quickly realized that it wasn't a real mirror was because I myself did not appear as a reflection.

Upon closer inspection, I realized there were more differences. For example; the creek looked different and seemed to slightly angle downhill. The trees were different too, while on this side the trees were mostly oak and beech, the trees shown inside were mostly pine.

But not knowing what else to call it, I just stuck with "Mirror".

* * *

It was hard to describe what I was feeling;

 _Amazed?_ Heck yeah.

 _Scared?_ Yes... No... Both?

 _Excited?_ Most certainly.

 _Curious?_ Definitely.

 _Cautious?_ Just a tiny bit.

But as I gathered all my weird thoughts, they all came down to the same conclusion: this was just like the start of a fantasy story, or a legendary myth. It just looked so much like the start of a fiction; be it manga, anime, book, or movie… you name it. My thoughts jumped to stories like Narnia, and the like.

It was then that my fear completely disappeared, and the anxious feelings of curiosity took over.

 _What would happen if I touched the mirror?_

And if it was as I suspected, a portal, where would it lead. Just where I would end up? As to not completely throw caution in the wind just yet, I got my old coat that was now lying on the forest floor and moulded it into a ball. I threw the ball eye level to the mirror. And it was as I had both guessed and hoped. Instead of bouncing off the mirror, it slowed down and was absorbed into the mirror, quickly disappearing.

Now I was certain that it really was not a mirror, but a portal. Still, I didn't know where it would lead, but to be honest neither did I really care. Because my thoughts quickly became an influx of '' _anywhere better than here_ '' or _''which stupid idiot would pass up the adventure of a lifetime'_ '. Even _''regardless of where I will end up, adventure awaits"_ and _"there is nothing more wonderful than a world full of the unknown."_

Having already made up my mind the final thought was just:

 _Let the game begin!_

* * *

So, without further mulling over on what would happen, I reached out with one hand and touched the mirror's surface, which re-assumed its previous monotonous shape. It started to ripple again as I touched it, my hand slowly passing through. Then the sensation of having plunged into ice-water started to surge through me. I flinched and tried to pull back my hand in reflex, but my hand was stuck. As I got used to the sensation, I stopped trying to pull my hand back. When I stopped resisting, the mirror started to slowly pull me in further. My now-completely absorbed right hand felt creepy and it took all the self-control I had to stop resisting the urge to try to pull it back again.

Steeling my resolve, I took a deep breath and put my other hand into the mirror too. The force of the pull increased and before I knew it, I was sucked in up to my elbows. I craned my neck backwards, second guessing if this had really been such a good idea. Suddenly the mirror engulfed me and within the span of a second, complete darkness surrounded me.

It made me dizzy to be in such complete darkness, but worse was the cold. It really was like I'd jumped into Arctic waters. The cold quickly became insufferable, but frozen—unable to move or see, let alone scream—I could only hope for the best, as it soon took my consciousness away.

With a static electricity shock starting at my fingers I jolted awake. It hurt; the pain was unbearable, and I wondered if I had been hit by lightning. I wanted it to stop, but I could not move—I couldn't do anything—and I had no idea where the pain came from or why _I_ had to suffer it. All I knew was that I wanted it to stop.

After what felt like a very long time, the pain started to subside, and I noticed I was lying on the ground. Even though, the feeling of ice-water running through my veins remained. When I focused on the feeling of pain. I noticed that every time it seemed to flow in and out of me from the ground in waves.

After some time, the pain had completely disappeared, leaving only the icy feeling. I don't know what happened, but after some time there was just this click. And a strange indescribable feeling came over me instead.

Energy flowed into me. It was not cold nor warm; full of emotion, yet emotionless; it was feeling everything at once, yet nothing at all. I didn't know what to make of it. But that feeling, that energy also came in waves. The last time was different though, while I could feel it flow into me, I couldn't feel it flow out and back into the ground like before. But, when the last sensation ebbed away, my mind slid back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was dizzy, disorientated, and in pain. My body ached all over, and the lingering feeling of being frozen stiff made it very hard to move. A sharp pain in my head caused me to collapse as soon as I tried to get up. Blinking and moaning, I waited until the pain gradually started to lose its dizzying sharpness and just became a painful throbbing in my temples. After I finally managed to get myself into a sitting position. I could see the clearing I was in was a relief to the heavy feeling of being surrounded by trees.

I tried to remember what had happened. But probably due to the headache it came slow.

As I started to remember, I realized I was in the clearing I had seen in the mirror. I quickly looked behind me and saw the same kind of silvery liquid as before dissolving into a split trunk of a tree that also looked similar.

 _No going back now, I guess._

* * *

As it started to dawn on me what had happened, I realized that I was in the middle of the forest, all alone and with no clue as to where I was or where to go. I knew that I'd better start getting my act together and do something, anything. When I was on the other side of the mirror, it had been around noon, even though the trees blocked most of the light it looked like it was about two—maybe three—hours later, on this side of the mirror.

 _I guess there's dimensional time difference or I was just out cold for that long… Well, it doesn't matter now, but I'd better get in survival mode._ I don't know why, but often I found it comforting to talk to myself. And with nobody there, nobody could call me weird anyway.

 _You're in a place you know nothing about and without water, shelter, and food. If you plan on surviving, you better start thinking about a strategy, or you'll be dead long before you even find out where this place even is. Not to mention that it will be dark soon._

I couldn't be sure but judging by the amount of light there was now, I guessed, it was at least another hour—with some luck, maybe even two—before the light would start to fade. Or at least I thought so because the forest looked similar to the one, I had just been in, except these were pine trees instead of beech.

The season and temperature seemed to be the same: mid-autumn. Which I thought was lucky, because I was dressed accordingly. I was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, with knee-high black boots with a low heel; on top a red shirt draped over it and a dark blue cardigan over it. When I thought about it, I noticed that my black coat was a few feet away. I was glad that it had turned up here as well, since my estimation was that it would start getting very cold after dark.

* * *

Like every survivalist in a similar situation, I did a quick inventory. I hadn't brought a bag so the only things I had with me were the usual things I kept in my pockets. It was quite a lot, and I might've called myself lucky, but until any of it actually proved useful it was just more weight I'd have to carry around. There was one more thing I had with me; I just don't keep it in a very usual place. On the inside of my right boot pressed against my calf, I kept a small Swiss pocketknife.

As I got up, I took a better look around the clearing, noticing more details this time. It looked as if there had never been a human here. There was no trash, human footprints, or damage that only a human would make.

Now that my nerves had settled somewhat, I let myself wonder where I had landed myself. Just what kind of place was this? I wondered if I was even still on the same planet and had simply travelled through time. And if not, if I was still even in the same dimension or some sort of parallel universe; if all of this was even real.

But then came the odd notion of what it would mean. If I had indeed been transported to a different dimension—a different world entirely—I wondered if it would be a world I already knew about, or something completely undiscovered. Would there be sci-fi tech, magic, or anything? I thought, seeing as what had just occurred, it wasn't such a far-fetched notion. Not after what that both amazing and creepy mirror-thing had just done. Having always loved fantasy, I hoped there would be magic. Seeing how that mirror didn't really give a technology feel, I did think that there was at least a slight chance.

I started to explore the immediate surroundings of the clearing, but I could find nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing noteworthy was that I seemed to be on a low mountain. And that as far as I could tell, no human seemed to have ever stepped foot in this part of the forest. And I couldn't say that I blamed them. If any humans did live in the near vicinity, these woods did not have any paths besides some vague game trails that would certainly not really lead you anywhere. And even if there were, they would be hard to walk on.

Even though I couldn't be sure, I thought it was reasonably safe to assume that my usual tricks of navigation would still work here, even if it would be a little harder than usual. Like, for example, that moss would always have the tendency to grow on either the north or south side of a tree trunk, depending on where you lived (north side for the northern hemisphere and south on the southern hemisphere). Having lived my whole life next to the forest, noticing things like that was second nature to me. So, without really thinking about it, I just assumed that the moss would grow in the northern direction. On a mountain terrain like this, however, it would not always be so easy. I decided to look at several patches before I could know for sure what north was. Eventually, it seemed to me that north was, very conveniently, pointing to the top of the mountain.

It would be hard to navigate to the top of the mountain. It seemed to be quite the effort, because as I started to go a little ways north, I realized it would be a hard and steep climb. There was no real trail to follow, and the slope started to become more slippery and steeper. And the forest became denser as I got higher up. Stopping for a moment to catch my breath, I decided to give up on reaching the top. I didn't really see much point in going to the top anyway. I just thought it might give a good vantage point to view the valleys below. From there, it might've been easier to spot any signs of life, human or otherwise. But it was clear now that it would take me at least a whole day to reach the top from here.

* * *

Having given up, I climbed back down the same way, back to the clearing. Making sure nothing had changed while I was gone, I started to think what the best course of action would be now. I decided to put off my final decision until I had at least tried to get a better overview of the area. And the only way to do that was to get up high. Climbing a tree, if possible, was now the best option. Not much of a climber, I decided to look for a tree with branches I could reach. I went around the clearing and, after about five minutes, I found a tree with one low branch that I could just reach if I jumped.

Knowing, however, that I didn't have the arm strength to pull myself up, I grabbed the branch with one hand on both sides, so I was facing the tree trunk. I started to swing back and forth until I had enough momentum to swing my foot over the branch, and after a bit of effort, I was sitting on the branch. I took a minute to resolve myself to keep climbing, having chosen a reasonably easy tree with easily reachable branches on purpose. Always having played it on the safe side when climbing trees, I knew exactly what branches would be more than able to hold my weight and which wouldn't. It was a slow but easy climb. But it must have taken me at least fifteen minutes before I reached the top. But when I did, I was rewarded by an amazing of the surrounding mountains.

Even though I could see quite far from the highest vantage point, I could not see much to the sides of the mountain I was standing on. The valley down below was not visible, as it bent to the sides around the mountain. As I looked down towards the valley, I could see where the tree-line stopped and where grass fields took over and bushes and trees became scarcer and only grass fields remained until the tree line on the other side of the valley started to populate the opposite mountain.

I suddenly noticed, not far from the bend, what looked like sparkling line. It was too far away to be sure, but it looked like the reflection of water. Its shape indicated a river and not just a small lake. Since I had found a body of water, I decided that it would be the best course of action to head to it and decide what next to do once there. Slowly, I began climbing down the tree and started to head down the mountain, towards the valley.

During the climb, I had worked up quite the sweat and took my jacket off, fastening it around my waist. I started my descent down the mountain slowly, slightly coursing to the side in the direction of where I had seen the water. It was a hard climb, with a lot of loose stones, dead leaves, and rotten wood littering the non-existing trail, making it very treacherous to walk on without falling. I would often turn and climb backward with my hands on the ground, wearing a pair of odd-looking gloves, to avoid rolling down the mountain in case I slipped or fell.

It had been nearly two hours, and most of the light had already gone before I found an animal trail that seemed a lot easier to walk on. But I realized I had to start picking up the pace if I hoped to get to the water before it would be completely dark. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but when you are in an unknown forest with no clue as to what kind of animals might live there, it was never a good idea to stay out in the open unless you had some security, like a fire or some shelter. Not to mention that it would be dangerous to keep walking in this kind debris-littered place, where you could easily break your neck if you fell or stepped in the wrong place.

Even if I could see better in the dark than most people. Even if I was used to walking, running in the woods at night. But back there, I knew those woods like the back of my hand and the most dangerous animals being wild boars (which you should still watch out for since they could be quite aggressive if they have their young with them) it was different. But here, it looked like there could even be wild bears, wolves or maybe even both. Now hurrying down the animal trail, I could feel the ground beneath my feet begin to flatten out rapidly now. At least it seemed I was no longer on the mountain. Which meant I could not be that far off and should be able to get out of the forest soon.

And soon enough, I could soon hear the soft sound of quick running water. The cold of the night quickly setting in was making me shiver. But the forest was now rapidly widening out and the ground was flat enough, so I decided it should be safe to start running. Because the exercise would warm me up and I might just make it out there before it would be completely dark. And a few minutes later, I stepped from under the trees and I was showered by the last light of a beautiful sunset and the sparkling riverbed.

I froze in shock. Because as I had predicted, there was one. A good-sized gray wolf stood there, drinking from the river.

* * *

So here it was. The first part of chapter 1.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

What did you think of my OC introduction? Good, bad, average or worse ordinary.

 _(should she get eaten by the wolf?)_

* * *

 **A/N:** And if you've read the prologue, I dare you to answer. If you were given the same choice as my OC here. Would you have gone through the portal yourself? Would you have left everything behind, with no way back?

I write this fanfic so you may all know that, yes, I would go. What I am writing here, are my personal choices. And nobody has the right to criticize them (if I could actually make them, that is).

But I do ask for your opinions, how would you criticize if you did have that right? And how would you do it differently? Do you dare to give me your truest thoughts?

As I said: reviews are seriously appreciated, and you may expect a PM as answer or a reply in the next chapter :)

 **see ya** **all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: The River

**A/N** **Thank you all for reading** , but before I start the chapter, first I have a special piece for a very special reviewer :D

* * *

(A special piece in honour of **Angvard Of Surburbia** )

For a moment I was frozen in place, the wolf hadn't noticed me yet, trying to get my legs to move I saw the wolfs ears spike. I hoped it hadn't noticed I was there yet. Finally managing to move my legs I turned on my heels to run back into the trees, searching for a tree to climb, running as fast as I could I tried to desperately to find a tree with a low branch I could reach. I heard a howl coming from to close behind me, _Shit,_ the wolf had noticed me and was coming after me, now running for my life I panicked and tripped. I felt the wolf pounce on my back. And I was bleeding out before I had even registered the wolf had thorn my throat out.

And that's how my legend ended before it even began.

The End.

* * *

Luckily for me the wolf was on the other side of the river :P

Nahhh, that's too easy, right? :P

* * *

Now For the real chapter, here is part 2

 **The River**

For a moment I was frozen in place, only able to observe the gray wolf that was drinking from the river. It probably hadn't noticed me yet because of that. I didn't know how the wolf would react and if it would attack. But common sense told me to get the hell out of reach until it left. Trying to get my feet to move I accidentally kicked at a branch, but I was lucky enough not to fall over. In the corner of my eyes I saw the wolfs ears spike, but I didn't stick around to see if it would turn its head. Spinning around on my heels I ran until my lungs burned. All the while searching for a tree with a branch low enough I could reach it. I spotted one a few second later and leaped of the ground to graph hold of its lowest branch. I kept climbing until I was at least 12 feet of the ground and sat on a broad branch leaning against the trunk, I let out an exhausted sign. When I caught my breath, I kept climbing. As I got higher, I realized that I could look over the last line of threes and see the river.

I let out another this time exasperated sign. The wolf I had been running from hadn't even moved! It seemed that even though it heard me kicking the branch, it hadn't looked around or just hadn't bothered coming after me. I didn't know if I was relieved or kind of annoyed by the fact that, I had been afraid enough to unnecessarily run away in a panic like that. But I settled for the thought that it was at least to better be safe than sorry.

I heard a howl, but funny enough it didn't come from the gray wolf at the river. I looked at the river again and the gray wolf was still there, it seemed that it was looking in the direction of where the howl came from, which I didn't think was that far away. It replied with a loud howl of its own. I stared at the gray wolf mesmerized by its howl. I had never heard a wolf howling like in real life that up close before, it was both amazing and terrifying though. When it stopped it ran into the forest and disappeared from view, it was out of sight for a moment until I noticed it running through the forest a few feet from the tree I was in and left in the direction of the mountain behind me. I must have stayed in the tree for what must have been at least half an hour, the sun had now completely disappeared behind the mountains and I estimated, I had minutes at most before It would be completely dark. So, I quickly tried to get a last good look at the lay of the land from up the tree. I still didn't see any sign of human life, and I wondered if anyone even lived here is this big valley. Or if I was the only human being for many league's around.

I thought it best to go drink some water while it was still light out and take the chance now. Pushing my worries of my mind, I climbed down despite the fear of running into more wolves. Especially since I had been running, I was getting really thirsty and I felt a slow dull headache coming on from lack of hydration. I walked slowly to the same spot as the wolf had been earlier, on guard for anything that might jump out of the grass or bushes, prepared to run back to my safe tree in case anything did.

The water was nicely cold to my thirsty throat but my wet hands were freezing cold in seconds, putting them under my armpits to warm them up when I finished drinking, I decided that the best place to sleep would be halfway up in a tree, since I estimated the floor would be close to freezing point at night, not to mention to dangerous. I set out along the treeline to find a suitable tree. I found another tree with its lowest branch at my shoulder height and decided it was the best I could find so quickly, the sun's last light that was making the sky reddish and purple would not be there for much longer.

Climbing up again I settled myself for the night on a branch about 7 feet from the ground, leaning my back and head against the trunk. I had learned to sleep sitting upright during my younger childhood years, because I would get these horrible migraine's, that would not let me get a wink of sleep if I lied down. And with survival training they had us sleep in tree's as well, so this wasn't the first time I was sleeping in a tree like this, but during those times I would have a rope with me to secure myself to the tree to prevent me from falling down in my sleep(not that I had ever needed it). At first, I had planned to use my jacket as rope for this purpose, but it was already getting rapidly colder and just before the last light had faded, I was already able to see my own breath's vapor. Meaning that it was close to freezing, so I couldn't. And I was starting to hope it would not get much colder or I wouldn't be able to sleep without the risk dying of exposure.

I watched the sky as it started to lose the reddish colour and stars appearing one by one, the first one shining particularly brightly.

Being able to sleep upright does not mean it is easy, because even in your sleep you have to remember not to move. So even though I was dead tired it was hard to find sleep, especially since my annoying brain automatically went back to contemplating the day's events. It was about an hour after sundown that I heard them again. I opened my eyes again and was met with the light of the moon that gave everything a silvery glow, I could see its reflection in the water. I looked in the direction of the mountain the noise had come from but all I could see were the top of the dark mass of trees. I heard them again, howling to the moon, those wolves. I was certainly glad now that I decided to climb in a tree and decided that if the howling got closer is should climb a little higher. Wolves are not really known to climb trees, but they are smart creatures and could jump quite high.

Soon after I fell into a restless (but unmoving) sleep, waking up nearly every hour. It was like a waking sleep, but not the kind that lets you be aware of your surroundings, but more like every sound that feels threatening wakes you up, leaving you wondering what exactly woke you up. It is the kind of sleep that usually leaves you nearly more tired by sleeping, than not sleeping at all. I woke up a few times because of the wolves and other few more times by other smaller night creatures, I even think, I woke up once just because the river made a splash on a rock.

Because I was sleeping so awkwardly, I woke up by the first daylight that set everything in an orange glow, the valley cloaked by a cold low hanging mist gave it a very spooky feeling so the early morning. I stayed in the tree a little longer just taking in the beauty of the wild nature surrounding me. I could see the sky become brighter and as it started to shade a soft pink, but the sun was nowhere in sight yet still hidden by the high mountains.

When the fog had lifted a little, I could see something that I had missed yesterday. There was a narrow road on the other side of the river. In the near darkness last night, I had thought that the light brown sand and gravel road had been an extension of the riverbed. But now I could see the clear marks of wheel prints, horse prints and even some footprints. I had the funny feeling there was something obvious I was missing, but I couldn't quite place it. I tried to get a better look at the prints by climbing down and walking to the edge of the river, but the river was too wide to clearly see the road clearly. So, I couldn't be sure, but the majority of the tracks seemed to go the right, downstream.

I decided to start walking downstream because of lack of information and better ideas. I wondered why the tracks were so one-sided, only going in south direction of the valley but I only drew up blank. Pushing it of my mind, I suddenly realized what it was, that had been missing from the tracks. No signs of tire marks, no cuts in the ground from heavy farm machinery or anything of the sort. I thought about it and of what significance that could be. I wondered at the many hoof prints, and footprints maybe those wheel marks were from horse-pulled carts, instead of bikes. I pondered it as I walked next to the river on the opposite side as the road.

I wondered if I would have to cross the river to get to the city, not wanting to try swimming in the quick flowing ice-cold river. I hoped that if the town was really on the other side there would be a bridge. I had walked for several hours and took a break for a little while. Wondering how far, I would have to walk before I would see any other signs of life. It was nearly noon when in the distance, I saw a farm sitting on top of a small hill on the other side of the river, cattle on the fields around it.

I was still wondering if I would ever find a bridge, or if I would have to swim across the river after all. But when I was at the closest point to the farm as I could get from my side of the river, I could finally see around the corner of the valley. And then in the distance I could see a cluster of houses, with smoking chimneys. Surprisingly the settlement was on the side of the river I was walking on. Despite that there was no need to cross the river now, I spotted a stone bridge on the water right next to the town, just wide enough for one car to pass over. There were quite a lot of farms on the other side of the river, but on this side, there were only a few a lot closer to the town. I wondered why but came up empty again.

I just passed the first farm, when a loud growl could be heard. And for the first time since I had been here, I was truly glad that I hadn't met anyone yet. The hunger was finally getting to me and the loud growl, had been my stomach. It was not surprising that I was hungry, but I still felt a bit embarrassed for the loud starved dog growl. It had been a day and a half ago since I had last eaten anything, and I sure wasn't used to skipping breakfast. I would occasionally skip lunch or only eat a cookie around 3 pm before dinner, but I almost never ever skipped breakfast.

And even though I wasn't afraid of starving to death, but the gnawing at my stomach was starting to become very annoying. My last meal in the other world being a meagre cracker with cheese. That I had eaten prior to storming out of the house in anger to leave for the forest. Not able to anticipate the incident with the mirror I hadn't exactly prepared for such a long hike. I was little lucky though; I did have a few pieces of candy's stuffed in my pockets.

With some luck though, I could buy some food in the town. But I wondered if the few coins I had with me would do any good here. So to settle my stomach for now, I ate one of the 3 pieces of candy, sucking on it until it disappeared several minutes later still very hungry and now on a sugar high, I wanted to grab the next piece but resisted the urge, convincing myself that I would want it later, when my stomach would start growling again.

I had begun to believe I really had gone back in time now that I was able to see a lot more detail in the houses, since I was now rapidly getting closer to the settlement. I could see that most of the houses were simple and made of wood. Only a few bigger buildings had been made with stone. My excitement growing and thought's racing, thinking about how magic-like the mirror had appeared and now a settlement that looked it was a set made for a fantasy or historical movie.

My first impression made me think of the Hobbit/LOTR movies and made me very excited. But it also made me pause, realizing that if I really was in Middle Earth, I would be hard-pressed to survive even if I stayed out of the story's way, because in both the Hobbit and LOTR a lot of the ordinary people died fighting in the wars or were simply massacred by the numbers. By either a greedy dragon or minions of Sauron.

And even if I did now the future of Middle Earth, if not everything had already happened, which I did not know. Even then, it would be absurdly hard to survive, let alone fight alongside the heroes. For that reason, I kinda hoped, it would be a bit kinder story or simply something completely original. Somewhere nobody had heard of before, or at least that I didn't. Of course, if it did turn out to be Middle Earth, I would still graciously accept my fate. And I would try to survive and go on my own adventure, because I would rather live for one bright shining moment and die a "hero's" death, than forever live my life as someone who didn't belong, someone who just lived their peaceful quiet lives, the boring kind of life I had desperately wanted to escape in the first place.

I realized of course it was far more likely that I would end up dead before I would even become said hero and I would possibly die like many as some nameless soldier, or just die right then and there when danger would first come poking its head around. I was willing to risk everything on making it there though, wherever "there" might be. Even if it turned out to be the Iron kingdom from GoT. Even then I would not run from it. I would freaking make it my mission to sit on that damn throne, even if it meant assassinating the whole royal family (or several of ehm).

But I didn't know, maybe I had just gone back in time and this was Europe in the what 16th century? Or to a completely different world unknown to me, for all, I knew I was about to walk into Hogsmeade. Though I didn't seem to remember a mention of farms around the small village, so I did think that was unlikely, but it still would be awesome if it was though.

I saw people on foot and on horses already bustling about from the town to the road, and heading to the farms and other directions I saw farmers who were tending to their crop or cattle, but once I reached the town the outer streets were more or less deserted. But I noticed more and more people the further I went in until I reached the towns square. With one tall brick building overseeing the square with a statue of a horse pulling a cart in the middle, before the tall statue was a small stone podium with a pillory in the middle. I was glad to see that the wooden framework was empty though. Next to the tall brick building was a smith with a sign of a hammer and a sword hanging in front of the workshop. It looked very impressive as I saw a tall sturdy looking man swing a hammer down on the anvil, making quite the racket. I could see a bakery and several other shops around the square as well.

I didn't recognize the town from any film or movie, but that didn't really mean anything other than that it was certainly no Hogsmeade. Not really knowing what to do now, I wandered around the town for a few minutes, getting awkward stares wherever people spotted me, but no one said anything. I wondered if it were the clothes, I wore that spooked them.

Soon I found myself in a nearly empty street, where only a pair of kids a boy and a girl, were playing with round rocks trying to throw the stones in a circle drawn on the ground. As if I was on automatic pilot, I acted on an idea that had just sprung to mind, when I had seen the playing children. Feeling in my pocket for the candy's I had left. I walked up to the kids trying not to scare them, I called out when I got a little closer, the boy looked to be about 10 years and the girl a lot smaller looked about 5 maybe 6 years old, they both had the same kind of blond hair and brown eyes, and I guessed them to be siblings. They Introduced themselves as Mari and Mike.

I asked if they were interested in earning some candy. Dangling the candy's in their wrappers in front of their faces. When they took a second longer to answer and I almost got afraid they might not understand the language I spoke, but then they eagerly agreed and asked me what they had to do.

"Well, it's actually quite easy, you only have to answer a few questions for me. First, I would like to know where I am. What is this land called?" I asked in a kind voice, while sitting down on the dusty road, so I could see eye level with the kids. The kids looked very confused at first as if they didn't understand what I was asking, but then the boy answered. "How come you don't know the name of the land you're standing on?" He said cheekily trying to mock me.

I was a little surprised to get this question so soon, but I had already thought up an answer. "Well, you see, I am a traveller, from a very far away land and I have travelled for so long, that I no longer know where I am." I could tell that the boy was not really satisfied with my answer, but he answered anyway.

"We are in 'The Empire', this is Palancar valley and this town is called Therinsford." He said while looking at his hands. When he finished, he looked very proud of himself, as if it was a very great feat to remember and mainly pronounce all that. But I supposed it was, for a 10-year-old.

"Ah, Alagaesia," I exclaimed. Made sense I supposed, The Inheritance Cycle had been by far my favourite book series while growing up, having wished for something like this to happen so many times. I was getting so excited I could burst, I could no longer hold it in, and I started laughing out loud, the kids taken aback by my outburst backed away, I supposed I looked a little crazy, laughing like a maniac. When my outburst died down this time the girl asked a little shyly what was so funny.

I stared at her blankly for a second before I registered the question. I would have to come up with an answer quickly. Going for the easiest lie I could think of I said;

"Well, I got lost on my way, but I actually wanted to travel to Palancar Valley. So, it seems luck was on my side and I have found it after all."

Hoping the kids would believe my blatant lie, I tried to think of a decent back-story to back me up later. To help me I tried to recall everything I had read in the books. I realized now that I had indeed come to a different world, a fictional one. Or at least I didn't know what else to call it now, it felt real, I was here now in this world.

I started to wonder if everything with Eragon and Saphira would happen, had already happened, or was still in the progress of happening. And if so, what had happened so far. The kid still calling it The Empire. Did that mean it was still under Galbatorix rule? I supposed so, but it was still called the Empire even after Nasuada took the throne, right? I thought I should ask just to be sure.

I also knew now what side of the river I had come from now, that had walked to the left, when I had come to the river, I would have come across Carvahall. The only problem being then, that I would have had to go all the way around the Igualda Falls or swim across the river, because I would've been on the wrong side. That is, if Carvahall still existed.

I decided to play it safe and came up with a reasonable back-story, or at least so I thought; so that If anyone would ask I would have a believable lie, I could say I was from Narda having crossed the spine, to come to Carvahall or Ceunon depending on the time-line, I would first have to establish, but had gotten lost and was attacked by wolves, being forced to abandon my supplies and belongings. I had found the road and had followed it to the town. The last bit being true. But I decided to simply not say anything unless I was asked.

I had the sudden urge to pick up a stone and try to see if I could use magic. But the kids were still watching me, so I resisted the urge. Then I realized what I wanted to do and what I had to do, to accomplice it. I wanted information, lots of it. I asked what time of the year it was, they said it was about to become winter, so I had guessed that right. I asked If they knew, what the current name of the king or queen was?

They looked at me funny, as if I was an ignorant retard. But I supposed that to them I certainly would seem like that. Being dressed in my skinny jeans, black leather just-below-the-knee high boots, and a leather jacket. They were probably not used to the sight of a woman wearing pants. And now all these odd questions.

Because they didn't answer again, I got a little impatient,

"Hey, you do have to earn your candy, I am not from here remember."

"King Galbatorix of course."

That meant it was either during Eragon's time or before it, I hoped It would be slightly before. Now that I was here I kinda wanted to participate in all the historical events that would unfold around Eragon and Saphira, not to mention I was bursting with the anticipation of being able to meet an actual real-life dragon. Always having been fascinated by dragons, their stories, their films, the art involving them like statues or paintings. Now I was actually in a world of magic, elves, dwarves, were-cats, others and most important of all dragons.

My thoughts racing, all coming to one point, one conclusion. I had to have one, if it wants to be with me too, that is. Of course, even if Saphira hadn't hatched yet, I was not about to steal the egg from Eragon. No, I would find my own egg, one way or the other. But I would probably have to wait for that until after Galbatorix was defeated. I could ask Eragon for a dragon egg then and become part of the second new generation, or maybe an eldunari would like to travel with me after the war was over. After all, not everyone could hatch a dragon egg. Since it is the dragon inside the egg that chooses its rider. And I wasn't about to become the next Galbatorix, I sweat dropped inside at that thought.

However, I would not just simply ask for it.

No, I would not dare,

I would earn my right to ask this selfish request.

By fighting alongside Eragon and Saphira, the Varden and all the other free races of Alagaesia.

I realized, that if I wanted to do this, I would have to establish the time-line first, I was about to ask the kids more questions. But my hungry stomach decided to interrupt first with a load growl, the kids laughed at my stomach that was making funny noises now.

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked with an innocent grin. I nodded, my face getting a little flushed. They were just kids but still, being laughed at for having an empty stomach was something my pride would not let slide so easily. Despite wanting to get more information very badly. But my empty stomach was getting the better of me and to prioritize food first, so I decided that the rest of the info could wait for a few hours.

But what I should do about getting food, I had no idea yet. But I supposed I could try to ask for a day's work in return for some meals. Or if that didn't work there would always be the option of stealing (though I couldn't in good conscious do that), unless it was my only option left. And I made myself a promise that if I had to steal and I survived the whole ordeal with Eragon, I would return and pay back for what I stole.

Sunken deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize the that the kids were happily chattering to each other until they called out to me and the girl motioned for me to follow her, not really knowing what to do with this sudden development, I decided to just roll with it and followed the kids, after about a 10-minute walk through the town we arrived at a large barn with open double doors and a big house with on the sides fields of grass.

The lack of crops told me that it was an animal farm and the lack of a distinct animal stench told me it was likely to be a sheep or horse farm. Being used horses, their smell didn't bother me, and sheep don't stink that badly to begin with. When we turned a corner, I could see, I had been right again. It was indeed a horse farm with several more stables behind the huge barn. Now that I had a better overview of the grounds, I could see; some horses in paddocks and some in the fields behind them.

I supposed that some fields were empty to rotate them, to avoid the grass from being completely eaten and give it some time to regrow. We turned another corner and we were suddenly looking at the open entrance of one of the stables. There a large sturdy man was stood, grooming a bay mare. The girl called out "Daddy" squeamishly and the man turned around.

The man introduced himself as Halbert when he noticed me and welcomed me shaking my hand, as he asked how he could be of service, but the little girl was faster with an answer before I could even say anything.

"Mari and friend, hungry" the little girl said.

"Then how about we go inside for some lunch," the father said back. His accent reminding me of a slightly Scottish one. (I remembered the name from the books he had sold Brom and Eragon their horses and he had come across to me, as a person on who flattery would work quite well) Not really knowing what to do though, I just stood there until he directed his attention back on me.

"Thank you for watchin my daughter, I hope she didn't drag you here against your will."

"That's okay, I might just have been lured here by the promise of food. But I don't want to be a bother. Even though…. If you have enough, I would truly appreciate it if you could spare me some." As if on cue my stomach let out another growl, making the boy and girl giggle again.

"Not from around here are yeh? But donna worry about the food, yu can have lunch with me and the kid's missy."

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious to me too.

"A little, but I've lived here all my life and so has most of the rest of the town, a new face tends to stick out especially with clothes like yours. And if the merchants and traders were in town there'd be a big uproar by now. So, I suppose you're a lone traveller, am I right?"

"Yes, you are most impressive, sir. And I will gladly take you up on your offer. However, would you let me work for it? I don't feel very comfortable just accepting charity."

"No need to call a farmer like myself sir, missy, you can just call me Halbert. But what's a lone girl like yourself doing traveling without an escort and money? Also, I didn't catch your name."

"My excuses where are my manners, my name is Lena."

I hesitated, I didn't particularly like lying but the truth was a bit... I doubt he'd believe me anyway. Or maybe he become afraid and think I was a magic user. Deciding on lying after all. I started telling him the fake backstory I had come up with earlier.

"My mother died last year, and I am looking for my uncle who is supposed to live somewhere in this... this valley. My cousin and I left home about a month ago to cross the Spine. But 3 days ago, we were attacked... attacked by wolves and we got separated as we ran for it! In a panic, I climbed a high tree. I heard my cousin scream, but I was too paralyzed with fear, I... I couldn't help him…."

I looked down trying to pretend to cry, ashamed I came up with such a cruel sob story. But what else could I say that would make my circumstances, everything believable, and this way maybe his sympathy would let me stay here until I could set for Carvahall.

"I stayed in the tree for hours and when I finally dared to go down. I could find no trace of him, nor could I find our last camp with all our stuff. Walking ever since, I wandered through the woods without direction, but was lucky enough to finally the spot the river yesterday evening."

(As I looked up with fake tears gleaming in my eyes, I saw that Halbert had a calculating look on his face. I wondered if he believed my story)

"Do you think he might still be alive, your cousin?"

"I want to believe he is alive. But to be honest I don't think so, it has already been three days and the screams I heard were terrible, I think the wolves really got him… I looked down again. Even if I wanted to go look for him, I wouldn't know where to start. But my heart feels heavy, I think he is already..." "I don't even remember what direction I came from and even if I did it would be folly to go back there with the wolves. He wouldn't want me to die trying to find what little would be left of him and we didn't have anything of valuable with us to risk any lives for."

(Halbert tried to look at me, but I refused to meet his gaze, trying to put on my best act as if, I was trying hard not to cry.) It seems he finally gave in and stopped with the interrogation. I supposed, he noticed my story seemed a little odd and with the odd clothing with it, I didn't blame him. But I was glad he seemed to finally accept it and changed the subject.

"Have you worked on a farm before, and with animals?"

"Actually, I have some distant family that runs a farm. So yes, I've worked with all kinds of farm animals".

"Very well you can help me clean this muddy beast for now, and this place after and if you do at least a half decent job. I'll give you dinner and a place to sleep to stay if you need it. But I must warn ya, a farmer's life is a hard one, rewarding one too, you think you can handle it?"

He had a fair point; I knew how hard it was from when I had stayed at my relatives' place for a while and I sure wasn't used to working like horse every day. Getting up early only working until late. Still I couldn't believe my luck with my poor acting skills, I had gotten what I wanted and more. Maybe they weren't that bad after all. To avoid working myself to death, I answered him honestly. I might not be the weakest of the city bums, but even I would have trouble getting up at dawn every day and then working all day.

"Maybe not at first but give me a week to adjust".

That's how my life in Alagaesia started. Awaiting my time for the thrilling life-threatening situations that would come with the adventure I would sooner or later go on. But living here and slowly adjusting, bit by bit was a plus, not having to be afraid of starving to death and having a roof over my head was until such time was more than I could have hoped for.

It gave me time to adjust to the new lifestyle and prepare for what I knew was possibly coming. Though I didn't know exactly what that would be. But what I did know was that I needed more information, where in the story was I, Before Eragon's time, or during it. And if so where in the story was he? Would I be able to find him if he had already left Palancar valley? And if he hadn't yet how would I proceed? But now that I would no longer have to worry about food or a roof over my head, I could go about it at my own leisure.

As Halbert and I talked and discussed my tasks from now on and the details of my employment. He gave me some old clothes and boots to wear when working, telling me they used to be his wife's, but she didn't wear them any more (keeping my peculiar travelling clothes clean). And after some mashed potatoes with some jerky for lunch I started today's work.

For now, I just gave the work I had gotten from Halbert my full attention. During dinner however I was asked all kinds of questions about the details of my travels so far. And I fell back on my earlier lie about being from a place far north even far beyond Narda. That it could not be considered Alagaesia anymore. Hoping that the tragedy in the story would make up for the weirdness of it. I came up with the excuse for travelling to Palancar valley by telling them an uncle from my deceased mothers' side of the family lived in Carvahall (my last living close relative). And that I was on my way there with my cousin when we were attacked by wolves. I hoped that if Carvahall was already destroyed they would now have to tell me about it. After Halbert's wife Marlene heard my story she invited me to stay as long as I wanted, and I could ask her anything if I needed anything. I felt very grateful for their generosity and I felt a little bad for lying and taking advantage of them. I promised myself that if I did return rich, I would repay their kindness one day.

''Carvahall that is not far from here, a few hours at most on horseback".

Feigning ignorance "Really that is great that means it's no more than a 1-day walk, However, I would still like to work for you for a while to earn my keep if you could afford to hire me. So, I could save up some money in case I will have to hire some lodgings at fist or in case my uncle has already passed away, since my uncle was sick when I received his last letter you see."

At least this way I would have a back-up plan if it looked like Brom and Eragon had already left Carvahall. Though, I was getting closer to establishing a timeline, because Carvahall was destroyed at some point. That they hadn't heard anything like that meant that, must mean I had arrived before it's destruction. Also meaning it was nowhere near the end of the war at least. What I did know now, that it is sometime during the first book or before Eragon left Carvahall. I didn't know which one yet, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

After dinner we talked some more, Marlene showed me to my room, it was a small room that seemed to be for the stable hand, that was attached to the barn where the straw and hay were stored. It was not much but it had a bed, a closet, night-stand a small washing basin and a mirror. Out of the window I could see the fields where the horses were grazing. Marlene was of great sympathy about me having lost all my belongings. So, she gave me 2 spare sets of clothing and a nightgown. Despite them being old and worn I was glad to have them, and I thanked her for her generosity, promising to pay her back someday. But she waived it off saying it was just the right thing to do and she didn't want anything in return.

I felt bad about lying to them and living off their sympathies. But what choice did I have if the only other option would be to steal? No, this was for the best.

After I was alone in the room. I finally let my mind wonder about today's events. And realized I might be able to get closer to a general time frame if I could remember name the miller and went to talk to him, the one that offered Roran a job. Or if I asked around if anyone had heard about two cloaked men in black (the Ra'zac). Then I would know if Eragon and company had already left Palancar Valley or not. But asking about the Ra'zac could become dangerous very quickly. So, I would choose the safer option first.

I supposed however that it could wait for tomorrow. What I really wanted to do now was, what I had wanted to do since the moment I found out that I was in Alagaesia.

See if I could use magic!

Sadly, I didn't remember many that many words in the ancient language the last time I had read the books had been a little over a year ago, so I only remembered a few simple ones. Even though I was tempted to start with fire like Eragon had and try it the lit candle on the nightstand. But my better judgment stopped me knowing that it would be too dangerous to start playing with fire so early on. I laid on the bed resting my head, but I couldn't keep my patience.

And I just decided to sneak out for a bit to grab a stone outside. When I stepped outside, I saw the most beautiful starry sky I had ever seen. And remembered Aiedail the morning star. I felt a shiver going down my spine as I whispered the name, I just knew something inside me had changed. I had a feeling that it had been like that ever since the moment I had arrived in this magical land.

I thought about remembering all the words I knew so far and about how to pronounce them. Maybe I could ask for some parchment and ink the next morning so I could keep track of my progress. I once I found a nice black smooth pebble on the ground outside the barn I went back to my new room. Once inside I settled myself cross-legged on the bed. The pebble in my right hand.

"Stenr Reisa!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what did you guys think? Do you think she'll be able to make the pebble float? Or nothing at all happened? Technically whether, she's would be able to use magic is up for debate. Since it seems it's either like an inherited trait (for human magicians and elves), or it comes from somewhere outside yourself (dragons potions/herbs or spirits). (a rider without dragon, is still a magician but the magic was only awakened thanks to the dragon)

But then that doesn't make it impossible for her to be able to use magic. Since she might have the magic geno. Or the dimension gate activated her magic, since all living beings have magic(energy) it's just that not all of them are able to use it. Well even if she can NOT use magic, the ancient language would still come in handy. Since you could make statements that would influence the surroundings even if it's not magic (you could make someone or an animal trust you and you could even influence their actions like that).

And a special thanks to **Scarlett Barnes** for giving me a helping hand in making this story look a lot better.

Reviews are appreciated with quicker updates and imaginary cookies from the dark side :P

See ya'll in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3: The Miller

**A/N Thank you all for reading,reviewing and voting :) So here are your rewards:**

 **Replies to the reviews.** No special pieces this time though **:P**

* * *

Today the first up is;

 **Hazel Ashwood RE:** She's her own person not just a tool to be used by Brom and Eragon (-.-') But I get your point. As for the magic thing, you'll find out in this chapter below. So read and be impressed. (said the most insecure author of fanfics ever) **  
**

**Butter Queen RE: "** Capable", *cough*, *cough* sure,... more like reasonably intelligent just without a sense of self-preservation -.-'/:P but depends on how you see it I suppose :P And I hope you can bear with me a little longer, I will be picking up the pace soon :)

 **Scarlett Barnes RE:** I am trying very hard to not write a mary-sue character, but as said in the prologue, I am basing her loosely on myself. And I'm more or less a jack of all trades, though master of none?(despite the fact I'm perfectionist as hell). So she might not really have anything she is particularly bad at. Of course she has her pitfalls, but they may take a little longer to manifest in a story like this. Besides it's hard describing your own biggest flaws. But only a fool would believe himself/herself to be perfect. It is the wise that accept they are not and thus move to always improve their faults. I am no different. I have flaws, for one thing my English is far from perfect, but at least thanks to you less people notice that :P, and you have my thanks for making me appear even more perfect than I am. Because one of my biggest flaws is being very long-winded sometimes, you might see that in my story sometimes, like my slow pace at times or the comments, of course, that's why I always appreciate any comments about it. That way I can keep an eye on it ;)

However too not make the story boring, you will be seeing quite a bit of personality in my OC, I always find most OC's in fanfics very bland because they often have very common personality, they are neither good nor bad of course there are exceptions. But frankly they rarely have a very outspoken personality like, so energetic they bounce with energy, or evil, arrogant or just have a superiority complex. So look forward to awkward, insulting, idiotic and all kinds selfish thoughts my OC has. Just not always speaks lol, (just because she thinks them doesn't mean she's dumb enough to not know when not to) So that's what I tried to show with these first few chapters, that she is fairly intelligent and doesn't only go empty-headed with the flow but does think things through from time to time. But you'll quickly find out her true self if you keep on reading :P (Is she going to be as evil as Galbatorix? Who knows? (oh wait I do. :P *evil grin*) I'm curious to see how ya'll judge my character. **  
**

PS: You'll find out the timeline in this chap, so enjoy :)

And last but not least **:**

 **Drogon RE:** A very good point thanks for liking it so far :) and all I have to say is: **Nothing in life that is worth anything is ever easy** , so if you're curious to know what I mean by that you should enjoy reading the chapter below :D

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

If people could become stronger by crying, Life would be pretty easy, right?

-Kamui-

-Sousei no Onmyouji-

* * *

So without further ado here is the last part of chapter 1: part 3

The Mirror, The River, and The Miller

* * *

 **The Miller**

"Stern Reisa,"

I called out but nothing happened, Not even the chill I felt before when I said Aiendall(Morningstar) was there. The chill, I supposed came with speaking the ancient language, maybe I had the pronunciation off? I tried again, "Stern Reisa", this time I felt a chill spread through my body. But nothing happened. Maybe it was because I forgot to focus on the intent behind the words that time?

I closed my eyes and I tried my hardest to imagine the black pebble floating in the air above my hand, and I called: "Stern Reisa" again.

This time I felt something. Like a part of my mind that I had never noticed before had just woken up. I felt it stir just beyond my grasp. I sneaked a peek at the stone but it was still very much implanted on my hand, I called out again "Stern Reisa" this time it felt different and I was sure there was a part of my mind that I somehow could not reach. But I was absolutely sure it was there now. "Stern Reisa", I called again this time slightly louder. But I still could not reach. Getting fed up with falling short, I started to call louder and louder until I was shouting at the top of my lungs at the fucking black pebble that I had now dropped on the bed. I was getting sweaty and started to breath heavily from all the shouting , Until at last I poured all my affords into one last shout,

Bang... A shot of pain ran through my mind and body as if I had run headfirst into the wall between platform 9 and 10 at King's Cross and I collapsed onto the bed. Not a second later someone knocked on the door, but instead of waiting for an answer they came right into the room, it were Halbert and his wife, Marlene. They stared at me as I sat up again, the pain fading now I only just realizing I had been shouting a fucking stone like a maniac, But since the stone disappointingly still wasn't' floating, I could still talk myself out of it.

"we heard you scream…." She started.

"I see, I am very sorry for waking you up, I… I must have been dreaming" I stuttered out, internally slapping myself for being such an idiot.

I remembered that I had made up the sob story about the wolfs eating my brother earlier, and decided that it would for the best to just put them at ease by telling them that was why I had been screaming. As opposed to telling them the truth, about trying to see if I could do magic on a stupid stone…. Which would probably end up... _badly…_ anyways... probably...

"I was dreaming about the night the wolfs attacked us", I started slowly while I looked down, I might not be the best actor, but if I tried really hard to think of something that actually did make me sad, I could cry on cue/(Or if I just stopped blinking long enough -.-.)

I started thinking, really think of the magnitude of my situation. I was in Alagaesia, probably with no way back and after that incident with the wolf, I realized I might really die. Even though I consciously had accepted that fact, the real dept, that I would never see my friends and family again, I would never see my dog again… it finally started to really hit home.

What started out as fake crying became real tears with uncontrollable sobs, somehow I decided subconsciously to just cry as much as I could now, to let everything from the past 2 days out all once. All the excitement, sadness and fear so I could just come to terms. Instead of letting everything build up so I could explode at the worst of moments. At least I was safe here and looking at the couple that was now hugging me to comfort me I supposed that if I really wanted to I could just stay here and live a quiet life with them on their farm, I felt bad about lying though. However it didn't seem like I would have to worry about them not believing me anymore, it seems even Halbert's reservations had molten away as snow before the sun when he saw my for once real tears.

After crying for I don't know how long my exhaustion got the better of me and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Forgetting all about the damn stupid stone.

I woke up with a start, shooting upright I didn't realize where I was at first with a dull headache drumming in my ears. But as I remembered I relaxed a bit and laid back down. _So I did have some feelings of attachment to my old world, huh. But so what? As if you wouldn't miss anything if you suddenly had to leave... God... I would miss pizza._ When I got up from the bed to get dressed the black pebble wobbled onto the floor, I picked it up and I mumbled the words again, but the only result was a worsening headache turning my sour humor even worse. I put most-hated-stone-on-the-planet on the nightstand. Before I headed to the main house where Marlene greeted me and served me some breakfast. Telling me her husband had already started his days work with the horses. And that when I finished breakfast I could go and find him in the last row of stables. I silently greeted her with a half-baked smile, trying only halfheartedly to hide my sour mood.

I soon fell into the routine, getting up, eating breakfast, working to clean the stables and the horses, eat lunch, work with Halbert to learn more about the horses and the business, eat dinner, make a last round to see if all the horses had been accounted and cared for. As the routine took hold a week quickly passed. And even though I had tried to make the pebble float every day, I still hadn't even succeeded to make it even wobble in the slightest. I was now able to reach the wall without shouting though. I still couldn't get through it though. Which frustrated me to no end.

When I had asked for paper/parchment, I learned that luckily as a businessman, Halbert had learned how to read and write and do simple math and that he always had some on hand, in case of official business deals with the towns management or the empires army. Telling me he had, had it often enough that the empire had laid claim onto some of his horses without the proper compensation, so he had become meticulously firm to have all of their dealings in writing now.

I was in luck though, the letters and words used were the same as English was for me. I was kinda relieved I didn't have to relearn how to read. It wasn't long or I had written down all I remembered from the ancient language, which sadly wasn't that much. I had figured out how to pronounce most I did remember right though, so that was a plus. I even was able to make some of the horses like me a bit more by just saying: "I a friend", (Eka ai fricai). Which I thought could come in handy if I did decide to get involved with everything. But I was quite stern with myself to really be careful not to get myself in trouble until I could actually lift the pebble. Said pebble was really starting to drive me nuts though. I had tried to make the by now fucking annoying pebble fly so many times now I had stopped counting. And still not even so much as the slightest wobble.

* * *

Days passed and I quickly learned my way around the stables and it wasn't long before I found a young foal not even a year old that was as white as snow, Halbert had caught me looking curiously at the young completely white stallion. And as I predicted came out the name Snowfire. "He's not old enough to ride yet, but if he keeps growing like this, he'll be a fine addition to my ranks" came out the happy chatter of the man, as he always did when he started talking about his horses. One could find it annoying at times, but usually it just made me feel welcome and at ease, at the very least I preferred it to the otherwise awkward silence that would otherwise hang around us.

Now that I was closer to establishing a timeline I figured, I could also just stay here at the farm until Eragon and Brom passed by. But that would mean letting Garrow die a cruel death just because I wouldn't get off my lazy ass to try and stop it. Though I did have some reservations about meddling in the story-line this early on. My own values would not let an innocent man die just because I was too afraid to face the consequences. Besides, being there and actually stop the Ra'zac from killing Garrow were going to be to completely different points either way. But for now, I couldn't do much anyway. And more days quickly passed.

I was quickly getting more and more familiar with the surroundings of the farm and the bustling town of Therinsford. One morning Marlene asked me to help her get some shopping done and I happily came along, I always thought Therinsford was quite the eccentric and interesting place because it just didn't seem to have had any logic to it when it was built. So if you just walked into a random direction you never knew what you were going to find.

I had endless fun exploring the town like a little kid and I had also found the bridge that was mentioned in the book. As well as an expensive looking smith and bakery that would sometimes even have pie. It seems that there was a somewhat richer noblemen living in the townhouse. And that he had a developed taste for the more expensive things in life. I always stopped to look at the fascinating work of the master smith working his forge no doubt making his newest masterpiece of a sword, no doubt on the commission of said noblemen or the empires military either.

* * *

It's why I soon saw the connection as to why the miller by the name of Dempton mentioned in the book, had chosen to have his utilities for his mill made by a different smith. Even if he had to go all the way to Carvahall for it. Since this bulky one of a man, was obviously more in the trade of forging weapons instead of odd looking, rarely needed tools.

After having been in the town several times, I even got a bit good at negotiating good deals and when we finished our shopping Marlene went on home, leaving me and Mari and her brother on our own however they soon ran off to play 'it' and I was left alone to wander off on my own.

It took me quite the long while but I finally found the mill I had been looking for. I knocked on the big double doors that led into the water-powered mill, but when no answer came I just pushed one of the doors inward and snuck a peek at the great moving contraption that was making the big stones move and crush the grain to flour. I saw two men tending to it, their attention completely focused on their tasks, that even though I was standing in the doorway they still didn't realize I was there.

I cleared my throat loudly at a good interval in the noise. And sure enough one of them removed his hands from the machine before he looked up and saw me standing there, he motioned to me that he had seen me and would be right there.

He continued working for a moment before he came to the door telling me it was best to talk outside since it was quite noisy inside and also it was better. So we would not distract the other worker. The man had ginger hair with a same colored mustache, and I wondered if this was Dempton. He caught me staring and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Is there anything I can help you with young miss? Perhaps you are looking to form a contract to get your grain milled?"

(of course, I had thought about this conversation on forehand and lying with a plan is easier)

"Ehh, no sorry sir. But it's just, I am new to the town and I was actually just really curious to see the inside of the mill. I looked down, pretending to be a bit embarrassed by this. "And I must say it looks most impressive sir and I am most sorry for bothering you and keeping from your work". (because flattery always makes people feel good about themselves, (yes, I am master of manipulation)

"Well thank you, and it's no bother, I was thinking of taking a break anyway". The man tugged his mustache with a smile and after a few questions started to happily chatter away about his mill to tell me more, about the mill and how everything worked. He was so caught up in his monologue about his explanation he even forgot to introduce himself. But telling me all about how he had been thinking of expanding in the foreseeable future.

I supposed that even without knowing his name I could conclude that he was indeed Dempton and that he hadn't asked Roran to come and work for him yet. _People here seemed to really like to talk about their work huh._

When I realized it was getting late I interrupted him by saying I forgot to even introduce myself.

"where are my manners, my name is Lena sir. If you wouldn't mind me asking yours?"

"Stop calling me sir, missy we simple folk here hate such formalities," he said with a friendly smile. "The name's Dempton and the fellow working back there is Delon, my cousin."

"It was very nice to meet you miller Dempton. It was very interesting to learn about your mill. But I must be going or I will miss dinner". I said politely. "And I shouldn't keep you from your work any longer". I added with a small smile before moving to turn around.

* * *

"Come by anytime missy if you want to learn some more about the mill, going by how many questions you asked, I doubt they have dried up yet". He said slightly mocking but in a good-natured way with a charming smile.

I was happy with the results of the inquiry, seeing the mill had been interesting but the long monologue had been a bit boring, but for the sake of politeness I had listened to him going on about his mill just a bit longer than I actually had the patience for.

I let out a sigh and looked up to where I had walked off to, by the time I realized I had walked in the wrong direction I could see the bridge. Even though I had to go in the completely opposite direction. I sweat-dropped internally until I spotted Mari and her brother playing on the bridge. They were climbing the stone ledge of the railing. I was about to yell at them to be careful, the river didn't seem safe to swim in and with this weather would be quite cold, When I heard shouting coming from a big gutted ugly man that was walking on the bridge towards them, I heard some more shouting and the next thing I knew. I saw him push Mari of the railing into the river below.

I heard her scream

As I started to shout her name and started to run toward the bridge but the current had already taken hold of her up and she was already rapidly approaching me as she was swept downstream. Without time to think I just threw off my cloak, Marlene had given me to borrow while running and dived into the water.

I(Lena) am good swimmer, I had even done competitions in my younger years, it had been a very effective way to get over my asthma, (yes it is possible to grow over asthma when you're young, a lot of physical training helps the odds of it happening, but it depends on the kind and you have and you need to be very lucky but it is possible I was one of the lucky ones, I hadn't had an asthma attack in 10 years).

The current was strong though and the water as predicted freaking cold. But by some stroke of luck, I managed to grab hold of the little girl, that was thrashing, crying and gasping for air as she was swept past me. She cried out when she noticed I caught her. But I couldn't hear much with the current drumming in my ears. I tried to get us out of the current, but it was too strong and I became afraid that we might both drown unless the river slowed.

I tried my best to swim to the side but the unpredictable undercurrent kept sucking us underwater. We had been swept away by the current for a quarter mile already, and I had to give up on swimming against the current and tried to see if I could maybe use it to my advantage in a natural turn of the river. But it was getting harder and harder to keep me from panicking, as it became incredibly hard to keep hold of Mari as well as it became harder and harder to keep both our heads above water.

As the river rushed along the valley it kept up picking the pace, and the wild jumble of currents kept sweeping me and Mari from one side to the other, with the fastest undercurrent constantly trying to drag us under. We started to get in real trouble quickly as I started to feel like my limbs were filled with lead. I started to panic even worse when I started to swallow water. I didn't know what to do, there was nothing... I could do... At another turn the water sucked us under again, I fought with all I had but the submerged current had finally caught us and my lungs started to fill with water.

I started to get black spots in my vision, and I could feel my grip on the already unconscious little girl slipping. _We were going to die... I was going to die, never mind meeting Eragon and Saphira,_ I hadn't even learned magic. And now I was going to drown. I got kinda pissed off at the thought, though. I promised myself I would be ok even if I was going to die. But... this was too much, _I didn't even get to do anything yet_.

My conscious was fading fast and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. But instead, I was painfully jolted back to consciousness as my foot hit a rock. And for a second thanks to the pain, I was sharp again. _That was it, magic!_ if there was ever a time to use it, it was right now. Don't fight the river, but use the current to swing you out of the bent. I thought about the times I had tried to use magic before and the realist in me saw me failing just as miserably, but I didn't let my past failures hold me back from trying. After all, not trying at all always ensures said failure.

I summoned all my concentration I had left and shot it like an arrow at the barrier I knew the magic would be behind. I didn't know if it was the sheer panic or the fact that I was in mortal danger, but this time the barrier shattered like glass, jabbing my mind, but also filling me with limitless power, or at least that's what it felt like. Clearing my mind of useless thoughts I remembered my purpose and even though no sound came out of my water filled mouth, the thought and intention were clear.

" _Adurna Risa_ "

The moment I had bubbled out the last bit of air in my lungs by trying to speak, I could feel the magic take effect and my energy dropping at an alarming rate, but I could also feel the water current rising me and Mari to the surface. Now I just hoped the effort wouldn't kill me before we were on land. As we reached the surface I gasped and started a coughing fit, but my magic was draining me and my vision was getting blurry again, but there was now a sensation of jet-skiing as we were still being propelled by the magic current. But then we were just tossed into the air. As if the river had just spit us out because we tasted bad. As soon as the last part of my body left the water the draining of my magic stopped. I couldn't see a thing, but I braced for impact shielding the little girl as I felt the falling sensation.

We hid the ground hard, and even though I had tried to keep my chin down like they train you to do in martial art when falling, I couldn't and hit the back of my head... Hard... but my coughing fit hadn't stopped, so I didn't even have time to realize that I was bleeding a little. I opened my eyes to check the little girl, but it took a moment for my vision to return but when it did I, realized she wasn't just unconscious but not breathing either, _how could she; she's been underwater for as long as I was and I had been seconds from passing out._ I panicked and even though getting up made me dizzy, I jumped up. I shook her, but then mentally reprimanded myself for being dumb and I started CPR. I was very out of breath myself, but hell was I going to let this girl die just because it felt like I was having an asthma attack.

I could faintly hear speedy footsteps as I worked, but I didn't bother looking at who it was. I was only focused on trying to blow all the air I had in me into the lungs of the little girl. And after a minute or so, I let out a more than relieved sign when she started to sputter and cough up water.

"You witch!"

"I saw you drown you were both dead. And that wretched kid."

"She was dead!"

"I saw, she wasn't breathing before. You bewitched her."

 **The end of chapter one.**

* * *

 **After note** : Hell yeah, she can use magic after all, but it wasn't all that easy. And if she doesn't want to be a one trick monkey she better keep at practicing, maybe some real instruction from a teacher might help? But we'll see what happens next, right?

But now you guys know too, Lena is exactly one year before Eragon finds Saphira's egg in the spine. But what will happen in the meantime, maybe she goes off to kill dear old Galby before anything even happens, as Eragon proved, a lot can happen in a year *evil grin :P* Or maybe she's just going to chillax on the farm for a year, who knows, (oh, right, I do) *grins even wider* but I suppose with this ending maybe she's going to be on the receiving end of a witch hunt. And ends up on the stake? That would be a cool way to die, right? :P Painful but still cool :P

* * *

 **Please, Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 2, Part 1: Witch

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter at the ready. I hope you'll all enjoy. I do not own the Inheritance cycle only my OC's and my part of the plot.  
**

* * *

and per usual the **replies to the reviews first :D** though sadly there weren't that many this last chapter, I hope you'll al review this chapter more, or I'll get sad and lonely.

* * *

 **Angvard of Suburbia RE:** You were still the first to review, so thank you for your steady companionship. You help a lot letting me complain to you on **Tumblr,** about being sick and stuff, hopefully, I'll get better soon. And when I do YOU'll be the first to know :) As for the burning Lena at the stake part well you'll just have to read to find out like everyone else :P

 **lesliemashburn RE:** Hey a new face in the review box :) Thanks for liking the story and sorry for not being as fast as promised. My illness has been getting worse and worse and it makes it hard to concentrate and write the story. I think that if I was in right health I would have written this chapter a lot earlier thanks to your messages. I know what it's like having an obsession with a fanfiction but the author being really slow -.-' I try my best though :) Can't rush perfection :P

 **Gruntsbreeder RE:** You'll see before the end of this chapter :P Also **thanks** for your steady reviews :)

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

 **Witchcraft** to the ignorant,...

Simple **science** to the learned.

-Leigh Brackett-

* * *

 **Here for your enjoyment I present you chapter 2**

 **Witch, Witchcraft, and Witch-hunts**

* * *

 **Part 1, Witch**

"You witch!"

"I saw you drown you were both dead. And that wretched kid".

"She was dead!"

"I saw, she wasn't breathing before. You bewitched her."

 _God damn it. How am I going to explain to that piece of garbage, that CPR isn't magic. And even then you really did just use magic to get out of the river. How am I going to deny that? You know the answer is simple dumb-ass, you're not._

I gave him a pointed look. He seemed dumb enough to fool, but people were quickly gathering. With cold panic, I realized I really did need a silver tongue to talk myself out of this one. Quickly I tried to think out a plan. _Yes, let the masses decide. I don't know that much about the discrimination of magic users here but let's assume that they are as much feared as any other servant of Galbatorix. Use their own fear to deny that you are one because they are not afraid of you._

I waited until a bigger group of people had surrounded us. Many of which I was sure had heard the accusations because the oaf of a man had practically shouted them that nearly half the town should have been able to hear them

Carefully assessing the masses, I stood up only to nearly fall back down out of dizziness. I hoped I wouldn't lose consciousness just yet, this had to be dealt with first.

"If I was a witch, this little girl would be dead and you would be a toad" I practically shouted. _I'm pretty sure Angela wouldn't have let a little girl drown to death if she could easily help it, But the honor of a witch I didn't even actually know, has to come second now. My ass is on the line here_ , I'd just have to apologize to the unusual but kind witch. If I still felt guilty about using my knowledge of her to worm myself out of this bind.

I looked around the gathered crowd once again.

"Why would a witch bother to save a little girl at the risk of their own life".

I didn't know if I was convincing, but black spots were starting to gather in my vision and I started swaying on my feet. Though I couldn't help but hope that these people inherently believed witches to be evil. And that me saving the girl would be in my favor. _Sorry, Angela for hoping people think all witches are evil._

"I merely knew how to swim nothing else", now it came down to it.

"This man here" I tried to gesture to the hateful lump of a man.

This man here is merely trying to shift the blame to me. For he pushed the girl off the bridge. He tried to kill her." No longer having the energy to keep standing my dizziness made me fall on my knees on the grind of the riverbed, tearing the skirts Marlene had given me and scraping the skin beneath, but the pain helped me focus again.

The crowd searched for the man in question. Recognition and disgust spreading on their faces when they realized who I was talking about.

"She lies" he bellowed. "She used magic".

In my moment of focus, the shared disgust the crowd had for the man was not lost on me. That and together with what was described in the book I decided to take a chance. So I seized the moment to let out another haul.

"Who would you rather believe? This grimy rat of a man who does nothing but make others miserable?"

I had used all my remaining strength in that final statement and I could feel my head spinning and heading to the ground. I strongly hoped it had been enough. Or I might just find myself waking up on that platform in the town's center caged to the pillory. I could hear people talking, but with my conscious fading fast I couldn't make out what any of them were saying. The last eligible thing I could make out was a cry.

"She is not a witch she is our sister".

It sounded like Mike's voice. What sister? Puzzled I didn't know what to make of it, but the pebbled ground was starting to feel like a soft pillow and blackness engulfed all.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, is she goin to wake up yet? She's been sleepin for the whole day". The sound of voices started to ward the drowsiness from my mind like an exorcism. But the exhaustion made me feel as if my eyelids had been glued together.

"I don't know sweetie, But let's hope it will be soon". I recognized Mari and Marlene's voices. Relief washed over me, though for a moment I wondered why. Until I remembered I was lying in a soft bed and not on a prison floor or tied to the pillory.

My eyes still wouldn't open so instead I raised my hand to wipe the dried salty sand from my eyes. Muttering smothered inaudible curses under my breath about the heaviness and tiredness of my body. It seems I startled them because the voices suddenly fell silent. Electing an amused sign from me.

"Might be sooner than you expected huh?" I muttered, blinking my eyes as I tried to pull myself upright.

"Oh dear, thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried when you collapsed and wouldn't wake up". Marlene said letting a relieved sigh escape. Trying to gently push me back under the covers when she saw that I was trying to get up.

"No, no dear, you need to rest some more, you've been asleep for more than a day. It won't do to just get up 2 seconds after you woke up". Sadly she had a point since I was getting dizzy again and my body felt like it was carrying an extra 100 pounds. But I didn't like to just lay there being taken care off. But the look in her eyes didn't give me any room to discuss it further, so begrudgingly acceptance followed and I laid back on the pillow. _A_ _whole day huh, that's a lot longer than Eragon was out. But I suppose that's natural seeing as I for one do not have the same strength of body as he. And what I did with magic is on a different level than what he did. Compared to what he did, his magic seemed to come out more like an explosion while mine was more of a slower stream. Oh my god! I used magic that's so awesome.  
_

I suddenly shot back up startling Marlene, I only just realized that I still didn't know what had happened after I had lost consciousness. _I'll have to resist the urge to get a stone to try to see if I can now use magic at will like Eragon could,... for now...God, I want to try... But I can't very well do it right in front of her._ But I wasn't a good idea to try it now anyway. I was still so tired I could sleep for another day, but the hunger would probably keep me from doing that, I was thirsty and my stomach was gnawing on itself. But thanks to Marlene's thoughtfulness I spotted a cup of water on the nightstand. Taking a sip I sorted my priorities and asked.

"What happened after that? That man, what happened to him?"

"Well, he started to shout about you using magic to get out of the river... That you are a witch." She seemed to feel guilty about saying he called me that and having to repeat it. But she also seemed to be hesitating to tell me all of it.

"It's okay, That I woke up here in a bed is a good sign. Whatever it is you are hesitating to tell me. It's okay." I gave her the most encouraging smile I could muster and it seemed to convince her to continue, but not before sending Mari out of the room to go fetch her father.

"After you lost conscious, the crowd was arguing about what to do, some called for a trial. Others went to get the towns lord... It was all a bit chaotic and a big mess, people were shouting."

"Marlene, whatever it is, it will be okay." She gave a wry smile.

"My son, he shouted you were his sister. To say that you were not a witch of course." The last bit added quickly. _So I had heard it right..._

"I'm flattered that cares so much about me to say that. However, I sense a 'But' coming."

"Well, luckily someone recognized him and went to get my husband, but..."

Biting her lip she seemed to have lost the courage to continue. Until she blurted it all out at once.

"It didn't work! When my husband arrived at the scene he managed to settle the crowd down, saying he is responsible for you and that, thus if anyone had a problem with you they should take it up with him." _Ah, Halbert has quite a bit of influence in the town and is on good terms with the towns lord they must have had second thoughts about going against him. I should thank him later, this could hurt his reputation and standing within the town. Especially if this goes sideways...  
_

But before I even got to finish that thought, Marlene continued.

"Things seemed have calmed at the time, but there are rumors spreading that they might demand for a trial after all. Some even say that if we don't turn you over when they come knocking we'll be tried for harboring a witch ourselves it seems even Lord Grazehart himself got involved."

 _Oh shit..._

 **End of part 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you guys think of the new chapter part? I actually wanted to write this whole chapter at once, because the chapter parts are quite short this time compared to the first chapter. But my illness is making me so very slow with writing it. But I thought you guys wouldn't mind a few shorter chapters if it meant I can update sooner :) Or at least some of you have expressed that desire to me in PM's. Much of part two is already written as well, so it probably won't be too long before part 2 will be posted :D

Also yeah for those who didn't pick up on that **Grazehart is the town's lord**. He's the (non-canon) cousin of lord Risthart (lord of Teirm).


	6. Chapter 2, Part 2: Witchcraft

**So here we are again :)** Welcome to the new chapter of my IC fic. **I do not own The Inheritance Cycle and make no profit from this fic.** I only own my OC's and my version of the plot. (which is great btw).

* * *

Thank you, **Gruntsbreeder, Dazz,** **Angvard of Suburbia** and **Feyndal** for your reviews :D

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST AN EDITED VERSION!**

* * *

 **A/N Well, Well, Well even the town's lord got involved, will he deem her innocent? Or will he put her on the stake? Read to find out :P**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

If you can't open your **mind** ,

Then shut your **mouth.**

-Sue Crafton-

* * *

 **Chapter 2, part 2:**

 **Witchcraft**

The door to the room opened to let a grim looking Halberth in. His face said it all, things weren't good. When he saw that I was awake he stared at me lost in thought, but the grim set of his jaw remained unchanged and for a moment I was afraid he was going to accuse me of using witchcraft as well. But when he suddenly spoke the words were quite unexpected.

"Thank you for saving our daughter!" Despite his grim face and grave look, his voice was soft and kind.

The normally kind looking man's grim face had caught me off guard that the kind words of gratitude registered a little late and I stammered a "You're welcome".

"I am truly grateful for saving Mari. But, I have to ask, for it is no exaggeration to say that there might be a witch-hunting-mob standing on our doorstep soon. Was there some truth to that man's claim?" "Are you truly a witch?" "My son explained what he saw happen and no matter how I look at it only magic can explain what you did." "As a drunk young man I once fell into that freezing river and I nearly drowned!" "I was very lucky to survive, how were you able to get out the river?" "And with extra weight no less. Not to mention that my son saw you doing some odd thing like kissing and shaking my daughter and then she was suddenly breathing again?" "On all accounts you should both be death". "There might be an inquisition soon and frankly, I do not know if shouldn't just turn you in now." "I just can't put my family at risk like that."

The last bit he spoke with a questioning voice and inquiring gaze. His piercing eyes already trying to discern the right answers from my face. Previously caught off guard and the sudden questions I was at loss for what to tell him, I couldn't very well just tell the truth, could I? But what was I going to tell him? I could see it clearly in his eyes, he wouldn't hesitate to sell me out, if he felt his family was threatened, if it otherwise mean it would put his family in danger. And I couldn't blame him. At least he was being honest. _Why do I have the funny feeling that trying to lie or talk myself out of this one will only make things worse?_

But Marlene cut in before I could answer; "No!" "She saved our daughter even if she is a witch, I'll not turn her in". She said stone-faced turning to her husband. "No evil would have saved our daughter. I'll not have you throw her out to those wolfs who're only out for blood, on some unfounded claim she can use magic just because she is not from here." I was heart-warmed by Marlene's claim and very grateful, but I couldn't forgive myself if they got hurt because I overstayed my welcome.

I had to think fast, I could figuratively see the sparks fly between the married couple, and not in a good way.

 _What am I going to tell them? Where am I going to go now? Should I head for Carvahall before this all escalates?  
_

I cleared my throat just before Halberth could start an argument with his wife, for he obviously didn't agree. _But he had asked for answers. Maybe if I give him **some** at least_ _, maybe he'll let me leave_ _quietly_ _?_

"I did use magic". It was a bold statement to make and I at least hoped they would let me explain a little before they could panic. Or worse sell me out.

They both stared at me, mouth agape with incredulous expressions on their faces, if the situation wasn't so grave I would have laughed at their funny, stunned faces.

"What!..." they nearly yelled at the same time.

"I did use magic to get us out of the water" I calmly repeated.

"So..." "You really are a witch then?" Marlene asked carefully, now fear in her eyes. _I knew it, this was not a good idea, look at how afraid she is. If everyone here in this town reacts like this. I really am going to end up on the stake if I stay._

"No, I am neither a witch nor sorceress. Just a magician... or at least, I am one as off yesterday."

"But you just admitted to using magic! That makes you a witch, doesn't it?"

"While I do not blame you for believing that, it is just plain wrong, not everyone that can use magic is a witch and not all witches are magicians". But at this point, I was just getting blank looks from both of them. I signed, I guess I have to explain this a bit more it seems, but at least they were listening, questioning and not running away screaming murder.

"There are 3 types of magic users you see". "The first type are witches and warlocks, They use herbs, magical items and certain concoctions to use magic". "They are usually very peculiar people _(Thinking of Angela again),_ but not necessarily evil". Especially stressing that last part. I paused for a moment to see Halberth getting a chair and settling to listen more.

"Then you've got the second type, sorcerers or sorceresses". "They summon spirits and use magic through them". "And then you've got the third type, magicians". "Magicians have the ability to use the energy of their own body and use it as magic". "I am **only** a magician, not a witch". "I didn't exactly have time to brew a concoction in a pot as we were drowning, now did I?" I had meant it as a joke, but I only got odd looks from them. _T_ _oo soon, huh._

"Also, I don't know much about spirits, but I believe to summon them, you need some sort of ritual". "Not something you can easily do when you're drowning either". This time they seemed to understand I was just making sarcastic jokes to ease the tension and they relented a small vague smile.

Halberth seemed to be the first one to recover. As he seemed deep in thought one moment until the next he started to rapidly fire away questions, quicker than I could answer them.

"So, you are not a witch you say, but how do you know all this?" "Why can you use magic?" "Is it something everyone can learn, or only a select few?" "Can anyone become a witch or as you say a magician?" "How did you learn it and from whom?" "Why did you not tell us you can use magic?" "How is it used?" "What can you do with it?" "Did you use magic before?" "Did you use it on us?" "And what did you mean when you said: "As of yesterday?"

 _At this rate, they might even ask about Galbatorix. And it might be dangerous for them to know all this. I shouldn't tell them much an_ _d only common knowledge._

"Calm down Halberth, I'll answer all the questions I can." "The reason I said as of yesterday is because **yesterday** was the first time I ever used magic." "Before that even I didn't know I could use magic." _At least that's true. But I should draw a bit more of my so-called 'back-story', I can't have the Empire using magic to find out that I only literally popped randomly into existence last month.  
_

"I hope you can keep this a secret, but my mother's sister was a magician, she taught my mom some of what she knew." "And as far as I know, only some people with the talent can use magic." "But everything I know about magic everything I've told you so far, can be learned by anyone looking for the knowledge." "My mother even said that it is supposedly common knowledge amongst Galbatorix's court and his servants." "As for how magic actually works, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." "Because I don't really know either." "I just know, I used it but I really have no clue how I did it." "Or even if I can do it again."

 _Even though I really don't know if I can use it again. The best way to make a lie believable is by mixing it with the truth, manipulating it and believing it to be true._

* * *

 _(btw: I'm not trying to make ya'll readers into lying bastards or manipulating criminal master minds, I'm really not :P But send me a pm if ya really just end up one. I'll take responsibility).  
_

* * *

"Alright lassie we believe you, but what are we going to do now?" "It's not like we can go and admit you used magic, that would only give those instigators a foothold to prosecute both you and us." "But if we don't report you and they find out about you later we could even be accused of treason ourselfs." "Even if what you say is common knowledge it's not like we could convince them of that as the situation is now."

"What if we don't do anything?" "Do you think they'll really go through with a trial?" "And if they do, do you think there's a chance I can win?" "Maybe this uproar will die down on its own, if I just lay low for a while and don't go into town?" "Anyway, I don't want you to endanger yourself or your family, so if they do come to get me just don't do anything rash okay." "Just let me go with them, I'll try to reason with Lord Grazehart." "You mentioned that he once lived in Uru'bean at the king's court, he should know about this." "But maybe I should just leave quietly while I still can?"

"While that sounds decent, there's no guarantee they will let you speak out of fear of your "power"." "Not to mention they might not even listen to you even if you do get to speak." "In my honest opinion, I think you should flee while you can." "You might be branded a criminal, but at least you'll be sure to escape the stake". "Because whether they'll pursue you is a completely different matter, and I doubt they will do so." "As long as you're gone I doubt they'll really go after you."

"But to escape I would need a horse and supplies." "Because I wouldn't be able to go near Carvahall for a while and maybe not at all unless I took a long roundabout way, or they would notice." "And I wouldn't even know where else to go, but I have no money or assets to speak off to buy any of it and even make this plausible."

"Donna worry about that, I'll give you one of my horses, as thank you for savin our lil Mari, it's the least I could do."

"No, you can't do that!" "They'll just accuse you of aiding my escape." "Besides I couldn't take such an expensive gift."

He seemed to pause at my strong words, but to made up his mind none the less. "I feel bad saying it, but I'll just tell those zealots that you stole it and threatened to turn us in to toads if we tried to stop you." He stopped to make a half smirk at his cynical joke.

"Hmm, that might actually work". _Maybe if I make a very round about circle I might be able to slip passed the city and I can still get to Carvahall. Not many people go there anyway, so it would be the perfect place to lay low like Brom proved. And if I can avoid going into town when I..._ _"if" I l_ _eave with them... (Eragon, Saphira and Brom) we would be constantly on the move anyway. It wouldn't matter that much anymore that I might not be able to show my face in Therinsford again._

Making up my mind, I decided that it would just be safer not to take the chance to die at the hands of some fear-stricken zealots that believed I was a witch. Like was common in the 16th century witch-hunt period. Shuddering at the thought of how those usually ended. Even if they did get the luxury of a trial they usually still ended...badly... Despite the fact that in my old world there wasn't even such a thing as real magic, let alone actual witches. So, all those (usually) women were always innocent of the crime called 'using witchcraft'.

"Alright, let's do it!"

 _B_ _ackground lie, in case of mind reader. If they get asked where I'm going, best not to tell them the truth, the less they know the better and safer for both me and them._

"I think, I'll go back through the spine back to Narda." _With all the superstitions around it they might not even send anyone to follow me either._ Hoping that the lie was believable, I thought about my original backstory with the wolves.

Halberth looked just short of fear stricken, and for a moment I thought he would try to dissuade me from going through the spine again. But seemed to think better of it at the last moment and ended up only commenting, "I wish you the best of luck then."

"I do hope myself, that I have better luck than last time too," I added with a sardonic smirk. _This is going to be hard, I'm going to have to get by for a while out in the forest... On my own...Again._

"Let's get to it then, Marlene get the girl some extra clothes, it's going to be cold at night. Get the biggest pack you can find in the storeroom and start packing everything she'll need, like any other traveler, don't pack to anything too heavy, she'll need to be fast if she has any pursuers."

I got up, this time Marlene didn't try to stop me, despite still looking worried. I walked over to the window. Since they had brought me back from the incident at the river, they had let me sleep in the guest room on the second floor of the main house. I watched the sun hanging low over the mountains to soon disappear behind them, as it had become late afternoon. I could see the closest row of houses from the town and the smoke rising from their chimneys as well as the side of the barn and the path to the town. Noting to myself this was likely going to be the last time I would see this scenery for a long while, before turning my attention back to the kind couple in front of me. "Marlene, would you be so kind to also pack the clothes I arrived in and the roll of parchment that is in the drawer in my room in the barn?" "Don't worry about folding it, it's not that important but I'd still like to keep it." She silently nodded her response. I was about to ask about the black pebble too, but she'd already left the room. I was about to say something else to Halberth who'd also gotten up, when I noticed something moving in the corner of my eyes.

And I looked back to the window instead. _Oh no, too late._

I could see a crowd of people walking on the road slowly getting closer to the house. It could have been my imagination, but I could swear I even saw some people carry pitchforks. I froze, and Halberth looked over my shoulder trying to discern what I was looking at and for a moment he froze too, before saying some inaudible curses.

"I'll stall them," he said exasperatedly.

"No, just receive them normally well never make it on time anymore and even if we did, they'd see me leave." I paused and signed before continuing on, "Just act like you would if it was any other guest, pretend nothing is amiss." "And act like you don't know why they are here." "That alone should give be enough time to at least give me and Marlene enough time to get me properly dressed." "Then just call me down when it's time." "Don't worry too much." "At least I get a trial, if I can convince Lord Grazehart that I am innocent it'll all be alright." But the look on Halberth's face was so gray and grave that when I tried to smile it was only half-hearted, barely even believing my own words anymore.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs without another word and I started to grab some of the clothes Marlene had given me to put on. I finished putting on the dress, when she came bustling in together with a pack she was still stuffing stuff in. After she set it down, she helped me with the lacing of the cords on the back. So I at least looked the part of ordinary villager. Not that it would make much difference, but at least I had on more than a nightgown.

A moment later than we finished we heard a loud demanding voice from the front door. And Halberth's voice answering back I couldn't tell what they were saying. But Marlene was already commenting "That's Lord Grazehart's voice, he came personally." "This isn't good" she said with horror. _No shit._

 _Fuck, fuck, I thought it would be a while before I would meet him, like at the trial or actually I hoped not at all, what if he has magic himself or has the ability to break into someone's mind. Fuck, fuck, what do I do? What do I do? Think god damn it. I'm not even sure if I'll notice if he tries to read my mind, let alone defend it. Fuck fuck fuck... Got it, just get a stupid song stuck in your head, you never think of anything else whenever that happens. Just sing twinkle twinkle little star over and over or something, usually if you do that 5 or 6 times it sticks. NO, NO, NO with something like that he'll realize you're trying to hide something in no time._

 _Then what?..._ I heard Halberth call my name and I opened the door to walk toward the stairs, panic rising with every step I took down and closer to whatever fate the trial would give me. Almost down all the steps, I could see a tall broad-shouldered man standing in the doorway with wavy black hair that just got past his shoulders, rich looking clothes covered his muscled form with a black cloak pinned around his shoulder by a silver clasp. It was to dark to see see his eyes from where I stood, but the paralyzing fear kept me from looking up when I got closer. I supposed those watching would probably think I was just intimidated by the physical presence of the towering man. Because despite being tall (for a woman), I was like a teenager before their growth spurt before him, barely reaching his shoulder hight with the top of my head. But it was rather his possible intellectual prowess that I was scared off. _God if I don't watch myself I might just get a panic attack. Of course, that's it. A panic attack. To defend the mind repeating a mantra will do, I just have to pass it off as a panic attack, I hope he didn't hear that part:_

 _They're not going to burn me at the stake right? I don't want to die._

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I'm not a witch_

 _They're not going to burn me at the stake right?_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _ _They're not going to burn me at the stake right?__

 _ _I'm not a witch  
__

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _ _ _They're not going to burn me at the stake right?___

 _ _ _I am not a witch for fuck's sake.___

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I don't want to die_

 _I am not a witch for Christ's sake_

I kept repeating that the whole time, trying my hardest to both be aware of what was going on around me, without failing to repeat the mantra. But it was a lot harder to put in practice even if the theory in the book had described it relatively simple. It became especially hard when the booming voice of Lord Grazehart told me to come with him to stand trial for the accusation of using witchcraft. But in my mantra-repeat-state I could only nod, only vaguely being aware of what he'd said, but I'd dare not even speak. He also basically told me that if I tried to escape or use magic again it would only make things much, much worse for me. Before I even really realized it I had been dragged to the town hall in the square and thrown in a cell in the building's basement. There were two cells opposite to each other, but they were both empty, until I started to occupy one at least. The cell was exactly like you would imagine a medieval cell of a castle's dungeon to look like. A square with tough slightly rusting metal bars, with a door that required an old-school big key. With a stone floor and a small ground level window, a small chamber pot in the corner and a small cot against the far wall with some straw, it was a sad sight to behold. _Not even a pillow for fucks sake..._ _dammit... I don't want to die... I don't want to..._

When everyone had left the basement I finally relaxed and started to look around a bit more. The cell and it's window didn't have much to offer, I could the street behind the townhouse that had some houses but no shops and it was mostly deserted. But the hallway that the cells were in seemed to double as a storeroom, several barrels and crates were stacked against the far wall, right opposite to the door that led to the stairs.

I had noticed that before we came down the basement, an opened door on the left, opposite from the stairs as well. With inside an office with a mountain of scrolls stacked on the bureau, though I couldn't imagine that it was Lord Grazehart's, since the building was big enough to have several rooms and even had a second floor. I wondered who's office it could be for a moment, but I thought it was likely the wardens office or maybe chief of supply. Since either would need easy access to the basement.

I had been in the cell for several hours when I heard Lord Grazehart's voice outside the door to the stairs. And I immediately restarted doing the panic chant while still listening carefully. He was talking to someone I assumed was at least reasonably important going by the way he talked, probably the person from that office. The better half of the conversation was about the town's finances, so I supposed the other guy was either some kind of tax collector or bookkeeper. Or maybe he was even more some kind of assistant to the Lord since he seemed to be aware of most of the towns affairs. I was about to stop paying attention when halfway through the conversation turned interesting and I wondered if he knew I could overhear the conversation.

The other guy: "May I ask my-Lord?" "What of the witch trial, will she stand before the court like all other accused?"

Lord Grazehart: "Hmm, by law I have to report any sign of magic to the GOMC in Uru'bean, but if I did that every time some lowlife farmer says he's seen magic, or every-time someone was accused of being a witch, half this town would be either arrested for a false alarm or be conscripted as slaves by the GBH by now." _what the fuck are those acronyms? enlisted G? Just Galbatorix's name?... Black Hand?...what the fuck is GOMC?_

The other guy: "But then what do we do my-lord? We can't just leave it, we've already arrested her because the town as good as demand it." "It has been a long while since we last had a trial or anything exiting happen and they're practically out for a public execution." "Though I don't exactly know why, by all accounts, this young lady was supposed to have saved someone." "Why would they want to stake her for that?" "I can't comprehend it, but what do we do if she really is a witch?" "We can't just exonerate her, if she really did use magic, even if it was to save someone."

Lord Grazehart let out such an audible sign that even I could faintly hear it, "It's only at times like this, I wish I had inherited the same ability to read minds like my brother." He said followed by another sign.

Other guy: "Lord Risthart my-Lord?"

Lord Grazehart: "Yes, Christian." "It was his ability to read the minds of others that gained him Galbatorix's favor, who made him then Lord of Teirm."

 _Yesssssss. Now I don't have to keep repeating that stupid mantra anymore, Besides I know, if he'd been listening to it from beyond the door, I'd have already failed miserably. But now it's safe to assume nobody here can read minds, right? Yeah probably, besides this is to hard to do the whole time anyway. I wouldn't even be able to speak at my own trial otherwise. Besides it's only a small town and the ability to read minds is not very common among the general public. If Lord Grazehart can't do it, it's unlikely anyone here can.  
_

Christian: "Mind reading my-Lord, that's amazing!" "But if I might be so bold, I think it's unnatural all that magic and abilities, it makes it feel so unsafe for us normal folk. So I respect you al lot, because you know the value of just putting in the sheer hard work my Lord." "so forgive me for saying so, but I am glad we got you as our Lord, instead of your brother."

Lord Grazehart: "That was too bold of you Christian"

Christian: "My apologies my-Lord, please forg-"

Lord Grazehart: "But you are forgiven just this once." "And... Thank you Christian"

Christian: "Th-thank you my-Lord."... "What about the trial my-Lord? What will you do?"

Lord Grazehart: "We'll hold the trial an hour after dawn, make it known that it will be a public trial for all those who want to watch." "Tell them that I will lead the court in the proceedings, I think it will be best to judge for myself if it is worthwhile to send a messenger all the way to Uru'bean's Guild Of Magic Control."

Christian: "Yes, my-Lord, Right away my-Lord." I could hear some soft footsteps receding quickly, and a pair of of heavier once that made tinkling sounds with every step. That I assumed were first Christian and then Lord Grazehart's.

 _UGOMC of course, Galbatorix has terrible naming sense sometimes I mean it was either his parents that wanted to let him grow up an evil overlord or he choose that name himself. Ppfffffff like good old voldemort pffff and after that who the fuck names their dragon Jarmunvosk anyway. Oh, I know someone with terrible naming sense. Well I do have to admit Shruikan sounds kinda cool if I got the pronunciation right at least. But look at the city name Uru'bean too, I know it was meant as an insult of some kind, but it just sounds way too perfect for a lair for an evil overlord. I'm glad that nobody can see me right now or they would've already shipped me off to Uru'bean for laughing like a maniac for no apparent reason hehehe._

 _But at least now I can at least rest easy knowing I won't have to worry about anyone breaking into my mind. And hopefully I'll be able to convince Lord G I have nothing to do with magic (even if it isn't true), so he won't send a messenger. It's going to be a pain if Galbatorix learns of me, even if he thinks I'm just a stray unregistered magician. From what I gathered and assume from the books, it's safe to say he makes any and every magician he finds swear loyalty to him regardless of knowledge or sufficient skill with magic even many without any ability at all. Anyway if I was an evil overlord, I would._

 _Lucky for this world, I have no intention of ever ruling anything but myself. Just the paperwork alone would make me want to kill myself out of boredom.  
_

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, except once evening came the basement the cell was in, started becoming much colder. And when at sundown they finally brought me something to eat I was shivering. I asked the soldier that brought me my food. If I might have a blanket in the sweetest voice I could muster. But he only shrugged and walked off. Disappointed, I laid back down on the cot covering myself with a little of the straw in a futile attempt to keep myself a bit warmer. Even though I never regretted going through that mirror portal thing and probably never would, not ever, not even in my faintest dreams ever admit, not even to myself that I did. It really was at moments like these I did miss my own bed back in my old world. Or just the comforts of home. _God, I miss central heating and indoor plumbing.  
_

As I thought about it I realized I hadn't thought 'home' but simply 'old world'. _I no longer consider that place home? I suppose 'home' really is where the heart is?_ But despite that, I couldn't help but shed a few tears: For my lost life, my new found fear of possibly being discovered by Galbatorix, if tomorrow trial went side-ways, the cold and my self-pity if I really would be discovered.

The soldier from before though seemed to have taken pity on me after all, because when it was completely dark outside and so much colder that my clattering teeth were keeping me awake. He came back with a thin blanket and even though it was obvious it wasn't going to change much. I thanked him profoundly. Despite only getting another nonchalant shrug in return, he did seem to smile at my reaction even if it was ever so slightly, before he walked away again.

* * *

The next morning I was rudely awakened by the sound of rustling chains and creaking doors. As soon as I remembered were I was I felt painfully stiff from both the cold and dread for what the day would hold. But the tension made me shoot up anyway to see the soldier from the day before and a man in a type of clothing I had not seen before, but reminded me of a judge's clothes nearly all black only the weird wig missing. _I wonder if this is, that Christian from yesterday?_

Now wide awake I was just in time to see them opening the cell door. The soldier told me not unkindly to hold out my hands and put them in chains like I was a common criminal, they were heavy and scratched against my bare skin. I know Lord G said that it was only a trial, but it felt like I was being led to my execution.

When the chains were in place he slowly started to drag me toward the door out of the basement and out of a hallway into the main hall of the town hall, the hall looked like the insides of a church with rows of benches. But in place of an altar there was just a small platform, and where the pipe organ would've been was a small balcony. There were two empty chairs a bigger one that looked very fancy and was in-led with silver, and a smaller wooden one, that both overlooked the whole hall from the balcony.

When I dragged behind the soldier into the hall I could see the stands were already filled, there were so many people that many even had to stand in the back. I looked as if nearly the whole town was here, I tried to see if I recognized anyone, but it was to packed and went by to quickly to really make out anyone.

"Make way for the accused!"... "Move!". The soldier bellowed so people would move out of the path. And apparently to also let everyone know that the trial was starting because the noisy crowd started to quiet down. Except for some morbid whispers about a possible witch burning.

I was dragged to one of the stands and the man exchanged the chains I had on my wrist, for a pair of even heavier ones on my ankles that were attached to the floor. But to be honest I was glad to have my wrists free from the scraping metal, the the tender skin was irritated and itched, but at least my socks were protecting the skin around my ankles.

"Stating and evidenced, that the accused one Lena of house Halberth, standing before the court of Therinsford, overseen and ruled by the Lord of Therinsford, Sir Grazehart for the crime; witchcraft." "Did inflict pain and suffering to the near cause of death, upon the civilians of Therinsford; By the practice of the unholy arts, commonly known as magic or witchcraft."

Not a moment later than the prosecutor had finished speaking or the door to the balcony opened to and two figures walked in. One sat down on the grand chair while the other just took to standing in front of the smaller one, I recognized the tall expensive clothed broad-shouldered man as Lord G, the other one I hadn't seen before. But seemed to be, I don't know, for a scholar? It was certainly not of very high quality unlike Lord G but was curiously still similar in dress, but the lord it didn't have a military feel to it, despite that the air about him at least demanded somewhat respect I supposed.

"Lord Grazehart has graced us with his presence to oversee this trial and lead the court in these proceedings". Before sitting down himself. _Ah, I recognize his voice that must be Christian from yesterday. I suppose with their arrival the trial has officially started._ As I saw Christian scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

But before anyone else had the chance to speak someone from the side walked up to the platform and bowed to Lord G, "I am Halberth, no titles or status to speak off, but the owner of the most South-West horse farm and a resident of this town. And I offer my services in support of the defense of the accused". _I'm glad to see him, but this also means if this doesn't go well he will be dragged down with me. Please let everything go well.  
_

"Very well, take your place." One of the court members spoke.

Halberth gave me a look and I gave him a nod and a slight appreciative smile before he sat down on the front row, reserved for only those active in the proceedings.

"Calling the first witness; Mellie of house Graydon." _Who?_

A timid looking young girl maybe around the same age I was, walked up to the platform. "Miss Mellie, do you have any a charge to put against this woman here." One of the court members asked after she had bowed to Lord G and introduced herself.

"Yes, mi-lord." "About a little less than two months ago, I saw this strange woman dressed in even stranger man's clothing walk into town." There were audible gasps coming from the crowd and soft murmurs erupted around the hall.

"It wasn't natural mi-lord, certainly only a witch would do such a strange thing. The way they showed her figure was surely to seduce any man". _Oh my god, what drugs did this woman take, Internally I face-palmed at her stupidity._ Outwardly I could only roll my eyes. But it seems the court had caught my action. And they suspiciously looked at me.

"See you cross the Spine and chased for your life by wolves in a skirt!" I snapped at them, causing once again an uproar in the crowd.

"You shall not speak this way in the presence of your elders!" "You woman shall be silent unless given permission to speak! A woman will not talk unless spoken to." The head of the court venomously bit back. _F_ _ucking sexist bastard. Oh I know, I can play at this game too, you know grrrr._ My mind subconsciously drifting closer to where I knew the barrier to my magic to be.

"Lord Grazehart", I said looking up to the balcony. "May I have permission to speak", I asked in the fake-st sweet voice I could muster, giving him my most radiant, fake smile, so fake that any sane person who could see my face should be able to see through it. He surveyed me and the crowd, looking at the head of court who trying to subtly advise his master 'no'. But failed at being inconspicuous enough for anyone close enough to see his face not to notice.

"Tell me, child." "Why did you mention the Spine?" Lord G asked looking straight at me. _Child! Pff...I am perfectly an adult thank you very much,_ trying to hide my scandalized and slightly offended thoughts.

But before I could answer I saw Halberth getting up and looked at him. And while I just wanted him to encourage me to go on, he just shook his head, before addressing both Lord G and the court.

"With your permission my Lord". When Lord G had been given a permissive nod he continued.

"We all know what befalls those who dare venture the Spine. But to my great regret, this kind young lady had to find out the hard way herself. Hailing from Narda where the customs are different than our own, with nowhere else to turn and no means to travel around the spine. She and her cousin tried desperately to cross the Spine only for misfortune to befall them on their path. They were attacked by wolves my Lord." Once again the crowd erupted in gasps and murmurs, some saying, 'how unfortunate', others saying 'it was only reaped what was sown.' meaning it was our own fault for going into the spine. _Heartless bastards._

"Thanks to no small amount of wit and sheer luck, she managed to escape unharmed from the wolves, only to hear her cousin being less fortunate and hear him being torn to shreds by those same wolves that would eat her too." Halberth painted a grotesque picture of what (supposedly) happened that day, and I wondered if he exaggerated the lie I had sold him on purpose. Whatever his aim, it seemed to be working. The dramatic picture of my grant escape had the audience queasy yet hooked on the story. And I saw even some people turn a bit green as he told them how I only found an arm left of my cousin the next morning (even though I never told him such a thing). _I suppose people really do become better liars when their, (or someone else's) hide is on the line._

"Miss Millie, if you have nothing left to add to your testimony you are dismissed."

"Wait, mi-lord, I saw how she charmed some kids." "His kids" she pointed to Halberth. "I saw how she made them do her bidding, she gave them some to eat and suddenly they obeyed all her orders." "It must have certainly been something magic she made them eat."

Once again I could only roll my eyes in annoyance. But I just couldn't help myself after all.

"Since when exactly did asking for directions become a crime." _Y_ _ou stupid bitch._ Luckily I managed to contain that last part to just my thoughts.

"The accused shall be silent". The court guy said once again. But I could only look annoyed at the man. _Didn't Lord G just give me permission to speak? Fucking retard._ I looked up at Lord Grazehart who seemed very interested in the exchange. But he didn't say anything.

And once again Halberth took the word and he told all present how his kids brought me to him, just because they thought I was hungry. About how I started to live with them and work at his farm. Even stressing that I refused his pity and charity, but choose to work for my keep. Like any respective man and woman here. _I don't know how he does it, but Halberth certainly has a knack for turning an argument on its head._

"Witness dismissed! Call forth the next witness". The girl walked back to the benches depleted. And I couldn't help but internally be annoyed because it seemed she'd only done this for her so called 15 minutes of fame, despite the triumph I was so annoyed I felt like I was a low burning pit of anger.

After the girl had sat down, one of the court's judges asked Halberth, why he hadn't had the girl registered at the town hall if she was his employee. And that it was tax fraud if he had failed to add his new employees to the register.

To which he faultlessly responded that he did in fact made such a request a few days after her arrival. And that Christian should have indeed gotten a letter about him hiring a new stable-hand.

The judge seemed embarrassed, when his attempt to take back the momentum against us failed. And even backfired as Halberth directed the inquiry to said Christian, who in turn confirmed Halberts words. That he had indeed followed the right conduct. The embarrassed man seemed to turn red and redder when the discussion started to turn against him, when Halberth made the court look partial against us. By bringing up things unrelated to the trial just to find faults with him. But the mans further abashment was called to a halt when someone called the next witness.

"Rebiena Leerie's daughter"

This time it was a tall burly woman with brown eyes and curls to match. She spoke about the same oddities, she pointed out how unnatural I acted when I first came to town again. After how I had been in her shop getting her to accept a too low price for her wares. ( _which was complete bullshit and she knew it)._ And I wondered what made these people so ready to watch me burn. However once again Halberth managed to turn the testimony on its head, by calling his own wife as a witness. Never having to lie once she told the court about the 'decent' prices we paid when we went shopping together.

But then she started about the incident at the river. _If only this goes well._

She described how she saw Randellson, big, fat, ugly, annoying Randellson push little Marie into the river. If it seemed that the woman disliked me. She severely hated that man, so much she went on and on about how lazy, and crude he was. That someone from the court made a comment about it.

"It is not Randell's son here on trial, Rebiena please tell us what you saw **not** about your personal prejudice against him".

She told the rest of the story reasonably impartial and to my relief truthfully. That was, until she used an odd anecdote to describe how we managed to get out of the river.

"Yes I could see her swim at first but then she was pulled under, I was sure she was a goner." "But then at the bend, I couldn't see it well I was quite far away, but it looked like the river spit her out like you would sour gone milk." "And she flew!" "She flew me-Lord!" "Like a great winged bird before landing on the riverbed."

This time there was no way for Halberth to do anything, except to make a vague comment that she was surely just exaggerating. But furthermore he let the comment slide. What he did after though, was ask her to describe the scene that followed. Exactly as it happened. I don't know for sure, but I believe the description she gave helped me and but also made people aware that I could have a sharp tongue myself. But it did address the fact that an 'evil' witch would not have saved his daughter at the risk of their own life.

However who barged in right in the middle of the debate between Halberth and head of the court about it, was none other than the stinking fat man called Randellson himself. Bellowing outright:

"She threatened to turn me into a toad your honer."

End of part 2.

To be continued in part 3.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it this time around. For those who recognize stuff. Yes, I copied much of a scene and its dialogue from an episode of a series called: **Outlander.** For those curious about what I used as resource material. Go to Netflix or your usual website and search: **Outlander season 1 episode 11 The Devil's Mark.** Even if you only read the summery of the show in general you can still understand what's happening in the episode, so no need to watch the whole series first. It's a reasonably good show though, so if you lime medieval shows, it's a decent one and historically very accurate.

So how was it the chapter guys? Hoped you all liked it, what do you guys think is going to happen next? What would you like to happen next?

Next chapter in progress... For those on discord, I'll keep up the announcements with the details. See ya in the next chapter ;)

 **Reply-able reviews will be thanked by an invite to the fan-base server on discord ;)**


	7. Chapter 2, Part 3: Witch-hunts

**Special cheers** to my four faithful reviews: **Feyndal, Angvard of Suburbia, lesliemashburn** and **Gruntsbreeder ;)** and also cheers to the new faces,

 **Thank you** : **Londonvetgirl25,** (Don't forget to read the authors note's anymore ;) **R Writes** I'm glad you could appreciate the point I was trying to make, by especially _not_ doing that :P

And last but not least **Fus Ro Duh** and **Sythe-elda** : **Welcome** to the **Discord fanbase** , special privileges include chatting with me live, a voice in matters I want others opinions in, (like what pairings I should make or what color some new OC's eyes will be). It can be anything, also feel free to give me inspirational ideas, if you have any (I never make any promises for the final product, but know that your voice is heard and will be taken into serious considering).

 **Feyndal RE:** You are right he did say that, you'll find out in this chap. And thanks for the "" heads-up, I went back and fixed it ;)

* * *

 **A/N: I completely revised the previous chapter too, so I recommend EVERYONE to re-read it. Also if you find you've already read this chapter, I'm so, so sorry, there was an issue with the update, but this will be the newest chapter for a while.**

* * *

And here we have another chapter hope you'll all enjoy and leave me a review ;)

* * *

 **So Lena admitted to the caring family she's been staying with, that she can use magic. Which went reasonably well. But the town has ideas of it's own? Will she get torched after all? Or will Lord Grazehart have her send to Uru'bean? That'd be an out right disaster, right?  
**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

When the hunted becomes the hunter

And the tables have turned,

 _Shit_ gets real.

~~Me~~

* * *

Chapter 2, part 3:

 **Witch-hunts**

However who barged in right in the middle of the debate between Halberth and head of the court, was none other than the stinking fat man called Randellson himself. Bellowing right out:

"She threatened to turn me into a toad your honer."

However even the court seemed averse to his smell that started to permeate the air at where the man stood. As they all wrinkled their noses and started to either move back or to raise their sleeve in-front of their face. For once I was able to hold my tongue, it mostly was due to me nearly gagging that my reaction was just a bit late, but it seemed to have been in my favor.

"Randleson, move back and wait your turn to speak!" "You were not called as a witness!" Mister fat-nosed-sexist-court-guy yelled at him. it seemed to kind of damper his spirits a little, but he was about to speak again. But another court guy interrupted.

"Miss Lena, did you in-fact threaten this man like he claims?" Finally there was a question directed to me again, but Halberth caught my attention. Seems I had to be careful with what I was going to say. _I wonder if Halberth really thinks there's a way out of this? It's only because I heard Lord Grazehart speak about it before that I'm no longer that worried about being burned alive. He seems like a half decent man at least, so now I'm more worried that he'll send a messenger to the king. If I get sent to him, I'll have to kill myself before I stand in-front of him. Or Eragon and Saphira'll have no chance at winning anymore. And I'm pretty sure I would follow through, I am not condemning you for your choice to live Murtagh. But I really would rather die than serve that mad man. I really have no other choice but to. If he were to gain my knowledge it might actually mean the end of this world, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I just can't let myself be sworn into his service, not ever. But Halberth, he doesn't know that, does he? I just hope he only decided to get himself involved in this because he's sure enough it's going to be okay and he'll do such a good job, they won't even send a messenger at all.  
_

"No your honer!" I proclaimed with conviction.

"She lies!" Randleson shouted out once again. His face tomato-red in anger, he looked as if he would roast me alive if he had a say in it. _He kind of reminds me of Uncle Vernon, from the HP movies. I hated that character too. Though this guys not just a character in a movie or book anymore, at least 'not' to **me.**_

"Be quiet when not spoken to, you are in the presence of a lord you bespawling, dalcopped, cumberground" the court-man bellowed back at him. I didn't know what those words meant, I'd never even heard those before, but I had the funny feeling the court guy was calling the fat-piece-of-shit names. Which despite the circumstances gratified me greatly.

"Miss Rebiena, did you hear this woman threaten this man?" The woman called Rebiena stood up to face the court once more.

"Though I'm not entirely sure what she said, I had only just arrived at the scene, It didn't sound very threatening, but I did hear something of the sort, yes".

"Miss Lena, Lying to the court is a grave offense and will only be added to your charges."

"I did not threaten to turn this man into a toad." ( _Piece-o-shit)_ "only-"

"If you'll not speak the truth, you shall remain silent."

"I spoke the truth!"

"Be quiet!" I eyed him sharply, it was as if he was making it deliberately hard for me to even finish speaking. But I had just had enough and just made a face at him. Before continuing as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"For my words were as following: 'If I was a witch, this man'. I gestured to _piece-of-shit._ 'Would already **be** a toad'. Trying to put extra emphasis on how I had constructed the sentence.

It seemed to give Halberth an idea, for he took the word. Telling the court 'that' if I had indeed 'such powers', why I had not already used them on the man. When Randleson had attacked me. When he had kicked me with his boot. And would have continued hitting me, if it hadn't been for Dempton who had interrupted. That if I had such powers I would have used them then to defend myself. I was very confused, because I didn't seem to remember any of that. However I came to the conclusion it likely it simply happened after I had lost consciousness when I was lying on the riverbed. _Defenseless! How infuriating that, that garbage would have been able to lay a hand on me. What a failure on my part. I swear to god, if he ever so much as tries to touch me again_ _when this trial is over_ _with those fat fingers of his. I will cut of his hand._

My hand went subconsciously to my brow on the left side, where I had noticed a painful sensation before. And from the pain I could only imagine that there was a nice dark bruise covering the space from my brow to my hairline. When I'd woken up on the bed at the family's guest room, I had simply assumed it been acquired by my not so soft landing on the riverbed, or after dropping myself on the gravel ground when I'd lost conscious. It made me even madder at the utterly disgusting piece-of-shit. I didn't realize that my subconscious was once again reaching for my magic.

My anger steadily melting the sturdy barrier separating me and limitless power. But more than just being mad at the pig-man. I was mad at myself, if Dempton had not been there to stop him I would have been **defenseless**. At the mercy of the utterly disgusting man.

"Why hadn't I used my so called 'power' to not get arrested in the first place?" "Why I hadn't all magicked them already so they would let me go?" "Why I wouldn't have used my power against the wolves to save my cousin?" Halberth kept calling the questions out to the crowd and the argument seemed to hold much sway with the them, as I saw many nodding their agreement as Halbeth talked. I had to hand it to him. His charm and sway he held with the crowd was really impressive. And it seemed we might just win this trial after all. Nearly forgotten he was there, Randleson banged his hand against the wooden stand of the judges, seemingly startling everyone. Having realized that things were not going his way. He had started to turn beet red. _He looks like a rotten tomato ready to burst._

"If you'll not kill this filthy solner bitch, I will!" He leaped to his feet and started charging to the stand I was in. Chained to the floor and in a panic from seeing his incoming fist, I reached for my magic, realizing my anger at the man had reached an all-time high. That I was even wishing the man would simply burst into flames already, It wasn't until I noticed that my anger had finally melted through the barrier and my mind filled itself with limitless power that I realized, _I actually can do so! if I simply just say the one right word for it._ I was about to make a triumphant smirk, when I realized Halberth had already jumped protectively in-front of me and into the mans path. Heart-warmed by Halberth's actions, I forgot my anger for a moment and I made the more intelligent decision, despite my urge of still wanting to reduce the stinking pig-man to ash. I forced my mind to still and slowly let my magic flow back beyond my reach, safely behind the barrier again.

Halberth who was now...Starting a fist fight. Was now throwing punches at the man, it escalated quickly which resulted in a full out brawl with the gross fat man.

The crowd was cheering and some where joining the brawl, the spectacle had me so curiously shocked that I completely forgot about my anger and calmed down as I watched the fight. I remembered a moment that I had actually been able to break the barrier. And I reached once again for my magic to see if I could do it again. Only to find it was once again behind my now strong-as-steel barrier. It did however make me realize that; maybe being angry was the trick that might make it easier to break through the barrier. It was certainly something to try out when I was alone again.

"In the name of this court! Order! Order!"

At this some of the men that had joined the brawl together with Halberth held up the now bloody pulp that was Randleson. Though Halberth hadn't come out unscratched either, his nose was bleeding and but luckily didn't look broken. He had a gash on his forehead and a big bruise was forming on his left arm that started to turn a painful looking shade of purple. I looked at him both admiring what he had just done for me and a bit guilty that he had gotten so hurt for my sake. I was sure that the reason Halberth had helped me by becoming my lawyer, was because of that he felt he had been indebted to me for saving his daughter. But as far as I was concerned he never was. And even if I had it was now squared. But I hoped that with this, at least Halberth would think so too. I didn't want Halberth to think he would have to keep on paying some sort of life dept.

* * *

If I thought Halberth looked bad, Randleson was 10 times worse, it seemed that it hadn't been just a brawl, they had all ganged up on Randleson it seemed. His dirty piece of cloth that had been supposed to pass as a shirt was completely torn, his nose was broken and he was now sporting two black eyes and his lip split was bleeding, furthermore it looked like he had a broken wrist with the weird angle he was holding it and he was heaving and standing awkward because of the pain as if he had broken 1 or more ribs which I thought likely and it looked as if some of his hair had been torn out his scalp too. It did satisfy me greatly to see him that way. _Call me a fucking sadist, but this guy just deserved it._

When he tried to get loose from the men holding him to get to me again, in my resentment I just couldn't help but spit at him. One of the men holding him gave him another punch in the face even knocking out one more of the few teeth he had left and he groaned. My sadistic side greatly enjoying his pain. He had nearly killed Mari! He would have seriously injured me, maybe even killed me and he had just tried to kill again, I had no mercy for this piece of shit.

"Randleson you smell-feast, if you come in here one more time without permission, we will have _you_ on trial!" After the court had anonymously agreed to completely forgo his testimony, Randleson was roughly thrown out of the court-hall by the men restraining him.

The trial went on for another half hour but nothing really new was said. The court was now discussing the case amidst it-self and I was getting impatient. My legs were started to get sore from standing still for so long, and I gavethe head of the court who's name I had learned earlier to be Alistair Candler a look. I thought the people here didn't have last names, so I wondered why he had one. I gave an exasperated sign and looked up to Lord Grazehart, who to be perfectly honest looked as bored as I felt, He even seemed to yawn behind his hand when he thought nobody was looking. But it seemed I was too obvious in staring at him because he caught my gaze. My first instinct was to look away guilty, as if I had been caught staring at my crush. But for some reason I didn't, after all I was innocent from any wrong doings in my eyes and I would not shy away from authority like a criminal. So and I couldn't help but send a little half crooked stiff smile his way, as if I was asking him to save us both from this snooze-fest.

I saw a fleeting small smile play on Lord G lips and it seems he got the message, he seemed deep in thought for a little while as if he was making up his mind. But then he unexpectedly called out:

"Alistair! The vote if you please". Lord G's voice re-vibrated with authority through the hall effectively drowning out all the other voices. And within a few seconds the hall had completely quieted down. I could swear you could hear a needle drop. When Alistair's voice echoed eerily through the hall.

"Those in favor to clear the accused of all charges", a few men in the court raised their hands and some in the audience as well. But it was hard to tell how many exactly but it did seem it was less than the half I presumed needed. Curiously to see what Lord Grazehart had voted, I saw that the man I presumed to be Christian had his hand raised. But Lord G had not. Disappointed I started working on an exit strategy. I would probably have to use magic to escape. I wonder if I would be able to do it on cue. After all it had been just luck with the river, if it was that easy to control magic every-time you were in danger Eragon wouldn't have needed to discipline himself so much to learn to do it every-time.

"Those in favor of further prosecution resulting in punishment at our Lord's discretion". Several men in the court raised their hands again this time including Alaistair himself, for some reason I had not expected differently from the sexist-hook-nosed-creepy man. But Strangely Lord G still hadn't raised his hand, and I presumed it was normal? Maybe he just never participated in the initial vote? Maybe it was because he had the complete power to overrule the court? I didn't know, but then I recognized Christian's voice, and it came indeed from the man now standing next to lord G.

"Your vote my lord". After wat felt like an eternity, the man finally spoke.

"The accused is exonerated of any and all crimes!" A cheer went up in the crowd alongside a fair share of booing. And I signed in pure relief.

 _Yes!_

"But will remain under house arrest in the town hall until the emissary from the capital has come, conducted their secondary investigation and has cleared her of all charges as well."

 _Damn it. Out of the fire and into the frying-pan._ I sweat-dropped at the irony of that though, and would've nearly face-palmed myself in-front of all these people, for thinking for even one second it would be that easy. _  
_

Alistair got up from his seat now as well to bring the trial to a close, "Lord Grazehart has spoken and his rule shall be abided by." He looked thoroughly displeased by this outcome though.

"This trial has hereby concluded."

"Have the defendant escorted back to the basement, visitor privileges will now be permitted."

And with that I was escorted back to my jail cell. The slight comfort being was that Halberth walked with me to the basement. And gave me a hug before I had to enter the cell. When asked for some privacy the jailer searched Halberth for any suspicious objects, which made him winch in pain. I gave him a pained smile as if I had felt his shock of pain too. When the soldier left us alone closing the basement door and when the door shut behind him we both let out a weary sign. The brown-eyed farmer had bags beneath his eyes and looked very tired. _He must have been up all night preparing for the trial!_ The sheer fact he was willing to do so much for me, take such risk for me overwhelmed me. And I could do nothing but stare at him speechless.

"Well that went better than expected, my wife and the kids should be able to visit later as-well, they'll be glad to see you". He offered hopeful. But all I could do was smile sadly at him and shake my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that? I thought you said you wouldn't put your family at risk?"

"Your life is worth more than just a bit of reputation loss, Lord Grazehart is a decent man, when I heard he would oversee the trial himself I couldn't just stand idly by and do nothing." "It was a calculated risk that I was willing to take and it was more than worth it." "If anything Lord Grazehart would have stopped the crowd from doing more that just take in out on me." "My family would have been safe and above anything, I owed you one". He added with a wink. I nodded, I had thought as guessed much after all.

I looked down it was time to tell him. Pained that I had to, just when things looked a little bit better too (from his vantage point at least).

"Thank you Halberth, for everything you and your family has done for me." "I'll always be grateful, but..." Remembering the overheard conversation, I halted and looked suspiciously at the door.

"I urge you to talk very softly from now on, that door doesn't keep much from being overheard." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear and motioned him to get as close as he could. "But you don't understand."

He sat on the stone floor crossed legged to listen more, his feet touching the iron bars of the cell. Right across from myself, Standing the whole trial had tired me out a great deal, especially since I hadn't had much room to rid myself of the stiffness. So I'd sat down trying to rub some feeling back in left calf.

Thinking about how to best tell Halberth what I had to do now. _I can't put them in anymore danger. Yes, I won't be able to leave town without their help. But I can't make them accomplices by having them aid a fugitive. They'll get punished for that. I'll have to escape the jail at least by myself. I can't tell Halberth much either. If they read his mind they'll know everything I've told him... hmm advantage? of course. A mislead. Sorry for lying again Halberth._

"Understand what?" He whispered back.

"I can't stay anymore Halberth, If that messenger reaches Uru'bean they're going to find out about my magic. I will have to work for the king, I don't want that!" "I refuse to work for that mad man!" I spat out the last part with such hatred, I even surprised myself.

Halberth didn't as fiercely hate the Empire or the king as some of Carvahall did, none of the people of Therinsford seemed to. And trading with the Empire was good for business, But I knew unlike any other that the ranch-owner didn't hold any love for them either. With it's unfair tax-collecting and embargoing his horses for the kings unending war campaign against the rebels, he had more than enough reason not to trust in its fairness. And also unlike many in this town, I was sure he knew more about the shady side of the Empires affairs than he would usually let on.

The fact that Halberth had spoken so highly about Lord Grazehart, spoke more about the said head of this town himself, than about the king or the Empire. But a deeper understanding glinted in his eyes with a dark undertone as he realized what kind of work I'd have to do, should I be caught and have to pledge service to the mad king. But once again the man surprised me with his unexpected help, as he asked quietly how he could help. I'd already thought about this, but the only thing I could come up with was to somehow get my stuff from him with some food and water for a while. I didn't want to involve him any further. And I wanted to him to have an alibi for when I was breaking out.

"You can't I have to break out by myself." "If you get caught helping me you and your family will be in big trouble." "All you can do for me is get my stuff and a little bit of supplies in a bag and have it ready by tomorrow evening, meanwhile I want you to stay at home." "Invite friends and extended family. Have people there who are witnessing you at home." "That way if you get accused of helping me there will be people who can vouch for you that aren't just your immediate family." "Make sure they can't notice my stuff or that you're missing supplies. Don't invite town officials, they'll only think that you were making a diversion so I could escape unnoticed.

"Have the stuff ready tomorrow evening."

"If everything goes according to plan, there will be a big uproar in the morning when they've discovered me missing, just let them in when they come knocking on your door. Show them the proof I'm really not there, if they're keeping an eye on the house or trying to keep you inside just tell them your horses need attending too. And just leave the pack behind the bales of hay". And I'll get it, when I can find an opening to slip by unnoticed." "Just give them no reason to suspect you're helping me." "Because you're essentially not." "I am breaking out on my own. You're just giving me my stuff back." "Just think of it this way, even if you'd not helped I'd still escape."

"If they find out you helped me, tell them I threatened you and your family with magic." "Do whatever you have to, say whatever you have to, to protect your family and yourself." "Sell information about me if it means they'll leave you and your family alone, do whatever it takes."

I could tell he wanted to say something and I could guess, that it was to tell me off for saying such dark things. But I gave him a sharp look bordering on angry to tell him I was serious. And that he should just listen carefully and do what I said. I think it was the first time I had seen the normally more dominant man, become docile under my stare. And he nodded his head letting a forlorn sign escape his lips, before returning my gaze with a hard and resolute stare of his own. I could only assume he'd decided to listed to my well reasoned arguments for he said nothing after that.

"I'll tell you a bit about my plan so you'll have some leverage when asked." "I plan to use magic to break out of the cell then get my pack, after that I plan to travel along the Ninor river and then Ramr river until I reach the southern most point." "And go from there until I reach Feinster, from there to Aroughs and then to Surda, where I plan to ask the Surdan king for asylum." "As long as everything with hunting goes well, I don't plan to enter any other towns between here and Feinster." "But if I'll make it. That is the question."

 _Sorry for lying again Halberth, you're a good man, but you wouldn't be able to compete with the mind-reading of a real magician, if one is indeed going to be send here. But at least it's a plausible and believable plan. But still sorry for blatantly lying again. Since I'm just not even planning on heading that way. If it's possible to sneak by unnoticed, "this" would be the perfect opportunity to finally head for Carvahall and meet Brom._

 _Maybe if I can get him to trust me, he might start teaching me how to use magic up until the Ra'zac come. And after when they leave for Therinsford then, I'll just have to wear a hood. By that time the uproar about my escape will have long died down and they wouldn't be expecting me to come back. That is, if they don't extend the search to Carvahall..._ _I hope they don't. It's going to be a pain if they do._

"I asked you for a bow earlier, I know you haven't had the time to get one and it would look suspicious if you were to buy one with this timing." "But if you could spare something to use as bowstring, I can make one myself." "I was lucky you see, my cousin." "He went against my mothers wishes and thought me how to make, shoot and hunt a little with a bow, I just need something to cut the wood with." "It will be hard at first, but I'll just have to make do with it." "If anything happens I still have my magic." _And more lies,_ _I just hope I'll be as alright as I'm making Halberth believe, I've never shot a moving target, let alone a LIVING one..._

"Alright, I'll have it ready and packed in your pack." "I suppose you'll need a knife if you're going to make a bow, I'm glad I didn't throw that old thing out after all..." The last part he mumbled mostly to himself looking down deep in thought. Continuing on he looked at me again.

"I still have an old dagger that should work fine if I sharpen it a little." _Great you're finally catching on. God, I'm manipulative, I suppose I've really dropped al inhibition against using people as I please as long as it's my own life on the line huh? No... no... That's not it. It's because... it's because it's not just my life on the line, it's theirs also, telling them the truth would not only endanger me... Eragon, the storyline, but also their own life. Gahhh..You know what, Oh well... I shouldn't even care... In the end I'm just self-justifying my own shameless actions, besides it's not like I ever was above using these dirty tactics before. And if there was ever a time to put them to good use, it is right now. Especially if you consider your enemy. Who does not put in any value at all to the word virtue at all. Galbatorix and his minions certainly wouldn't be above lying, manipulating and worse. So neither should you care, if your intention is just to keep yourself and other good people safe.  
_

We discussed some more necessary items for my departure and decided to use a signal to let each other know it they were there. Just in case soldiers would be placed around the house. The whole conversation took maybe three quarters of a hour and was winding to a close as we were interrupted by a knock on the cellar door. The soldier from before opened it and behind him stood Marlene with Mike and Mari. As the door fully opened they called out to me. They ran to the cell and started to poke their short arms through the metal bars trying to hug me. The odd sight made me smile fondly at them I was saddened to go, but it was necessity. For staying was simply no longer an option. But I couldn't even really tell them goodbye, nor explain to them why I had to leave and _'that'_ was the hardest part.

They stayed for a while and Marlene had even brought a few things for me, like an extra thick blanket some socks and a flask of whiskey. I was puzzled about why she would bring me that, I didn't even particularly liked to drink in general and she knew that. I'd told her before when she'd offered ale before after I'd worked with Halberth on a especially tiring day. But she explained the whiskey would keep me warmer tonight. I realized she meant because 'it' (the alcohol) would dull the sense of coldness. I studied the pewter inlay, it was a simple design but stylish and had a good likeness of a horse on one side.

I took a sip to try, and started to cough for a bit. The whiskey was a lot stronger than I'd ever had before and not used to drink regularly I'm made a mental note not to drink to much of the stuff at once, with the situation as it was I couldn't risk getting even a little tipsy and messing up my break-out plan. But while it burned my throat, in my stomach the drink was slowly warming me and spreading to the rest of my body even to my already slightly flushed face. I was coughing so much that I didn't notice that both Marlene and Halberth had flashed amused faces.

I thanked Marlene for her thoughtfulness, but remembered this would probably be the last time I would see her.

"Thank you for everything Marlene, you too Halberth. You gave me a home when I had nothing and nowhere to go and you've both been so very generous, I'll never forget what you've both done for me." They looked lost in though when I said it, both probably realizing I was actually saying goodbye. I wanted to say I would miss them too, but the basement door was left open and I couldn't risk for obvious reasons the guard hearing me utter something even resembling a goodbye. So I only mouthed a quiet goodbye without voice.

When the moment ended. I watched and smiled quietly as Mike and Mari waved an enthusiastic goodbye. The kids both thinking they could simply come visit me again tomorrow, not realizing they would likely never see me again. I hoped the best for them. That they would grow up wonderful and peacefully, despite the war that would break lose in about a year or three.

It had gotten dark during the time I had spent talking with the family I owed so much too. And after about 15 minutes when they'd left. I wished I'd had more time with them. The guard came in a little later to extinguished all the candles, asking me if I wanted to keep one lit until it went out on it's own. It was the same kind soldier that had brought me the extra blanket the night before. I smiled grateful at him, but I was planning on trying to get at least a little shut-eye, it had been a tiring day after all. And I'd made up my mind, I was going to break out when the night was the most quiet in the town. Between 3 am and 5 am I had concluded would be best. After even the last drunk had gone home and before the baker would start making his bread and the first farmers would let their cattle out of the barn.

The time passed quickly and without much to it. I didn't feel particularly well rested when the time came, since it's hard to sleep when you constantly feel the anxiety, afraid you're going to oversleep and I wished I had an alarm clock. To wake up a lot earlier than you're used to, without something to actually wake you is quite hard. But the hardest part was yet to come. The escape itself. I got up from the cot shivering from the cold, staring at the iron bars. I'd been thinking how to escape since the moment Lord Grazehart had said he would message the magicians guild.

I'd been thinking long and hard about how to break out, but despite agonizing over it over and over again, the only way would be to break out of the cell by force. There was a word for "open" mentioned in the book. But it was never specified. Only that Brom used it on the door to the archive-room in Teirm to get to the records for that special oil. But the actual word was never mentioned.

The word I did remember and could possibly use was the word for 'Break', which I remembered to be 'Jierda' which was used several times. I'd even already found out the right way to pronounce it before the incident with the river, as well as several other words and short sentences, but none of the others had any value at the moment.

I would have to use the spell and get out the basement before anyone could get to it and hide, before anyone would see me. If I couldn't, I would probably have to bluff my way out. The only problem with that would be, that if I broke out in such a spectacular manner, I would most definitely be hunted down by the empire's magicians vigorously when either word would arrive in Uru'bean about it. If it is kept small they might not suspect actual magic at work.

 _The main problem is that I don't know how much magic it will cost me to break out. I really hope I don't faint again._

At this very moment I was still trying to calculate the amount of effort it would take to either break the wall or the iron bars and which of the two would take more energy to do in the end. For the wall was a sure way to be out of sight from the guard right away, but breaking it down enough to be able to get through would take quite the effort all at once, not to mention the noise it would make.

But on the other hand just breaking one bar would be enough to get out of my cell, yet I would also have to break through the cellar door and then go through the building's maze-like hallways. The last part being the biggest problem for I would likely be seen by a guard.

For I knew there was at least one soldier stationed in the building making rounds every hour and I didn't know where he was at the moment nor where he would be when he wasn't making his rounds. He could be in some room in the back or he could be stationed at the only entrance and exit of the building, not to mention their might be more guards around.

The calculations ended on an impasse and I was at a lost of what to do. In the end it came down to a coin-toss, I had no way of knowing what would have the most chance of success, if they would both fail, or maybe both work. I could only gamble on what my instinct told me was the right thing to do.

Just then a light-bulb-moment hit me. And I could have hit myself for only realizing it now. In the end it came down to magic. There was no guarantee, that with my capabilities I could even break a wall possibly killing me if not, leave me completely incapacitated after. It would be safer to be able to use magic even after the initial break. I should make as little use of it as I could. "Maximum results, for minimum effort", as they say.

 _I should just only break the part of the lock on the cell door! With a bit of luck the energy cost will be so low that I'll be able to do the same with the cellar door. And with some more luck the echoing sound will be so small it'll go unnoticed too. After that I'll just have to remain unseen as I make for the exit_.

You could say I wasn't _consciously_ preparing myself. But I was steeling my nerves for what I might have to do in case I would run into a soldier on watch. Using "jierda" to break their neck would effectively take them out before they could raise any alarm. And while I didn't have much inhibition against killing, I had long prepared myself for it from the moment I'd realized I'd landed in Alageasia. But, It seemed deep down, my stomach was rebelling against the idea after all. Against actually having to kill someone **just** to break out. And it seemed to want to tell me I should just try to bluff my way out first and that it would likely be the only thing needed. The scene from the book, where Eragon was threatening a soldier with red-glowing sand flashed even more lifelike before my eyes than it had ever been before than when it'd been just words on a page.

I guess, something in me was somehow actually valued life of sorts it seemed. Or maybe it was my own values not wanting me to become a murder that easily. Though I subconsciously knew, I would sooner or later become one anyway. Especially if I joined Eragon in his war ventures and I had no scrap of doubt I would do so, that was if I made it that far without dying.

After some more brooding, I ended up resolving myself to stick one plan. Trying to ignore the jitters taking hold in my stomach, I walked over to the cell-door to inspect the lock further. The time for thinking was over.

It was time for action.

* * *

After inspecting the lock and adequately imagining the latch that held the door to the frame breaking. I started to concentrate digging for my magic, I reached the barrier at the edge of my being with relative ease. All the practice and meditating I'd done since I first tried to lift the black-pebble-from-hell had paid off. Just breaking the barrier was still the problem.

I spoke the words, but as predicted that only resulted in me starting a headache. I signed in exasperation a d annoyance. I didn't have time to forcibly learn and master the magical discipline required like the king and the riders of old had. Nor was I apparently the genius Eragon was, since he'd been able to do it in only a matter of a few tries after he'd done the fiery arrow move. But it was possible he maybe just had the unfair advantage of being a dragon rider. Regardless, my repeated failure was making me immensely frustrated as I started to get impatient. The fear and apprehension of possibly missing my window or being found out growing with each passing moment.

It was then another light-bulb-moment hit me again. As I remembered what had happened during the trial about my anger making the magic flare up.

My already pent up frustration had already paved the way to anger. I simply focused on how angry I had been at the gross-piece-of-shit during the trial. My anger remembered spread through my body like wildfire as I imagined the neck of miscreant breaking instead of just the lock's latch.

This time also diverting a little attention to keep an eye on the barrier keeping me from my magic. It seemed I had still half expected to fail, because when I could consciously feel the magic behind the barrier growing stronger and stronger I was surprised. However I knew from the books that couldn't really be the case. Reaching that conclusion, I was sure it was simply the barrier becoming thinner. Excitement and motivation propelling me forward. Pushing my fear down, I threw caution in the wind and focused completely on all my emotions, as if to be consumed by them. Gathering all of them, everything I had, my very being. I launched a pitched attack on the barrier that now shattered like a panel of thin ice. This time there were no shards from the remainder of the barrier to cause yaps of pain. This time they'd vanished as soon as the barrier broke, as if they'd melted away like snow for the sun.

As soon as the barrier broke it was as if a great wave had hit me and completely engulfed me. Just not with water, but the smothering sensation of pure raw power. Living energy, living magic. It felt so powerful, so hot and yet so cold. It felt as if I would melt, no rather explode if I didn't let the power out. The heat and yet cold sensation, made me sweat profoundly yet sent shiver down my spine. It was so exciting yet so terrifying it made my hairs stand on edge, and I could've sworn even my half-long hair was standing upright like it would if it was lifted up because of static electricity. I imagined myself looking quite a terrifying sight. It was a additive sensation. But the power growing, I could feel it burning inside me. I knew I needed to let it out, I needed to let it out now. Before it would consume me, or really made me explode.

"Jierda" I just short of yelled. I hadn't been able to really control my voice's volume, again. But I was glad I hadn't full out screamed it. It had even been quieter than when I'd first tried to lift the black-from-hell-pebble that was probably still back in the guest room I had occupied at the family's house for the past month.

However the lack of sound from my voice didn't really put me at any ease at all. For as soon as I'd said the word, I could feel my energy, or rather my magic being drained. And I saw it take effect immediately as the lock was nearly blasted apart. Instead of my small intentioned simple break of the latch. It had made a hell lot of racket as the lock broke apart and the cell door flew wide open creaking as it went.

Both panicked and exited I ran out of the cell only to see the floor drastically approaching. As all my strength failed to keep me upright out of reflex I grabbed the side of the cell door, avoiding a face-first nose-dive into the stone-made basement floor. I tried to walk but it felt like all the energy necessary to move had drained from my body, even though the magic consumption had stopped. I knew it was just the after affect of the magic, but it was inconvenient as hell to not be able to accurately guess, just how much energy something would cost. Or rather not having the discipline in magic yet, to be able to do just light-weight magic, that shouldn't even cost that much energy to begin with.

There was an upside at least compared to last time however. This time my mind remained clear. The world wasn't even spinning, there was no dizziness or a fogged-up mind this time around. And the only reason I had nearly collapsed was because my body had just given out for a moment. It was already getting better, but it felt like there was a 40-pound weight on my chest. My limbs felt like they'd just run a marathon, as they felt like the start of muscle soreness.

I hauled myself to the basement door, only to find it unlocked. _Lucky. I never had this kind of luck in my old life. Thank whatever magic or deity is out there for this luck. If it was even their doing.  
_

However I was just about to open the door when I heard shouting from the other side of the door. Stricken by fear. I was sure I'd lost my chance to escape unnoticed. I tried to mentally prepare myself for bluffing or attacking. But my panic got the better of me as I stumbled back and sprawled myself onto the floor.

When I hit the floor a new perspective hit me like a thunderbolt. As my panic stricken mind was in a flee, rather than fight mode. And came up with a new plan altogether. As I laid on the floor I could see the entire basement. Only just remembering it also doubled as a store-room. There were crates and barrels stored, stacked against the farthest wall. And the idea to just hide quickly popped in my mind, racing I started to crawl and get up at the same time. As I haphazardly ran to the the back, but I crashed into the open cell door making it swing back in the frame, I tripped a bit but remained upright. Only to nearly topple over when one of the big barrels I'd used as a handhold to keep myself from falling came down behind me. I hadn't supported my weight because it was apparently empty. It hit the floor relatively soft but the lit came off. Making an awful lot of noise, or at least it did to me. Spurred on by the moment I grabbed the lit and pushed the barrel upright again and quickly stepped in it as I heard the footsteps getting very close.

I'd just put the lit over my head when I could hear the basement door creak open. And my breath stifled in my throat. _Was I on time? Did he see the lid moving? What if they find me?_

Trying to avoid my mind in going overdrive from the panic, I used my skirt to muffle my breath. Closing my eyes I tried to meditate using deep breaths, hoping the sound was inaudible to whoever had opened the basement door just now. However it only remained quiet, eerily quiet, before a booming voice I recognized as one of the guard's yelled:

"Hey, Kurk, get ya'r ass over here with some light."

I heard light footsteps, so light the owner couldn't possibly be wearing sabatons, with a few more seconds I could see a little light coming through a small crack in the barrel. And as I expected then came.

"SOUND THE ALARM, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

* * *

(Sabatons are metal shoes, Usually worn as a set with greaves(shin protectors))

* * *

I heard the the light footsteps fading. And in about a minute or so that I heard the the bell of the town-square ringing above me in alarm. I heard the guard walking around some more and prayed with all my might he would not find me. But then I heard the loud tinkling of his metal shoes fade, before the basement door shut with a startling "Wham!" I listened to the clicking sound of the basement door being locked, but surprisingly it didn't happen. I was tempted to get out of the barrel now and use this opportunity to get out the basement. But when I tried lifting my arms they protested so vehemently, I couldn't even lift the top off the barrel. Stuck in the dark barrel I had to keep using the meditational breaths to remain calm.

But for better or worse, my lack of sleep and the magic usage was taking it's due keep back from my body and despite the still tolling bell, I soon fell in a deep sleep.

I was rudely jolted back to reality and my current predicament from the land of sleep by a pair of loud male voices. Still inside the barrel I could tell I had control of my body again. But with those voices that couldn't be far off, I didn't dare move a muscle. Even in spite of it being terribly stiff it was hard to resist the urge to stretch. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping inside the barrel but it had been at least a few hours. My back hurt like hell and my left leg was all tingly from the blood flow being impaired. But it is the truth when they say fear keeps you paralyzed. And I remained in place, breathing through my skirt again when I noticed the voices coming closer and closer. I recognized one of the voices to belong to Lord Grazehart. I had to train my ears, but at last I could finally hear a bit of their conversation that went as follows:

Lord G: "Did you send the messenger yet?"

Random soldier: "No, not yet my lord. Our usual rider has not returned yet so we had to find another volunteer and a get a good horse, he was scheduled to depart first thing in the morning. But when he came here to get some traveling gear and his travel expenses covered he and the guard noticed the girl missing. I ordered him to stand by and wait for your assent in case you had new or altered orders." _Ah, so that's why the guy had such light footsteps earlier, I mean even Lord Grazeharts footsteps make_ _ _small ticking_ sounds because of his spurs._

Lord G: "Good. Because it seems we really do have a magician on our hands," he said while I could hear him walking around, probably as he inspected the lock and cell. "This is beyond our means to handle." "The lock was broken apart in a way that could never have been done a mundane way, and quite forcibly too." "No beginning magician would have this level power, it's too dangerous for us to ." "So she either did this herself or she had help from someone from the outside." "But no one originally from Therinsford has any magic, nor history of magical bloodlines, the mage from the guild proved that a few years ago remember?"

Soldier: "My lord?"

Lord G: "I think it is safe to assume the girl had no help and broke out on her own." "But to be safe check the town and Halberth's farm, have a small detail patrol the area in case she goes back there." "And notify me immediately if she's seen." "Make sure to gauge how she is, if she seems tired or shows any weakness at all, take her in or take her down." "If she shows off and threatens to use magic, stand clear." "It won't do for them all to get killed by the frivolous moods of a magic user." "Let the magicians deal with their own kind." "No need to sacrifice the life of good men for something like magic." "But don't let her get away without even tying to follow."

Soldier: "But my lord, why would she break out now?" "Your lordship cleared her in the trial, she would have been free."

Lord G: "It's probably because she's afraid of the magician from Uru'bean that would have been sent here." "She would have been found out and dragged before the council of the GOMC (Guild Of Magic Control) and be made to swear an oath of fealty to the king." "It is impossible to hide magic in the presence of another magic user you see..." "She probably took this timing because we lowered our guard." "To be honest, I personally don't think she had any ill will and probably never meant for anyone to find out." "And someone with this kind of talent... It's not a stretch to she will probably be forced to join the GBH when found." "I think that's why she ran." "If I know one thing, it's that it is not a job anyone can handle." "But even if that's the case it takes a lot of courage to go against the king..." "However _when_ she's captured she'll be even worse off and I pity her." "But then again, I **can't** turn a blind eye now that I know."

I heard him take a breath and sign. _It seems I'm a unicorn. That level of power? Haha maybe, in my own opinion I suck, I had barely any control, nor was it my intention to make my magic blast the lock like that. Just to break the latch in half. And the sound! If I had such good control nobody would've noticed me breaking out at all. Haha, and if I really was powerful I wouldn't have dropped again right after._

 _But, call me impressed. At least Lord Grazehart is not as dumb as half the town. I still don't know if GBH has something to do with the Black Hand, but I think it's safe to assume so. And if joining the GBH is equivalent to standing before Galbatorix, it means he's completely accurate. His reasoning skills amaze me._ And I couldn't help but smirk the famous Sherlockian smile under my skirt. _But, he thinks so highly of me that he assumed I already escaped. Crucial mistake. Lucky for me though. Hihihi_

Lord G: "As for the messenger... Speed is of the essence."

Soldier: "Should I tell him to leave right now?" How do you want the girl's escape mentioned in the message he is to relay?"

Lord G: "Christian gave him a scroll right? Just have him alter it to explain the situation. Stress the part that we know next to nothing about this girls background and that she's not originally from Therinsford but according to sources from Narda, where they could possibly discover clues as to who she really is. And this might be a powerful magician we're dealing with, not everyone can just blast a cell door open like this twice and run away right after." "She must be quite skilled."

"But, we can't let her escape the kings rule that easily, raise the security to maximum level and have all the towns people on the lookout for her too, but make sure they know not to engage until my orders."

Soldier: "Yes my lord, Right away my lord."

 **End of chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** And we are at the end of chapter 2 :) How was it? Let me know in the reviews :D For this chapter I used some fancy name calling I'll probably use in the future too. It makes the wording a lot more colorful, don't you think? :P I used a particular site for reference, I'll be using it in future chapters as well. So if you find any words that you don't know the meaning of, feel free to use this site: mentalfloss dot com /article/61819/42-old-english-insults In case you want to look up any..


	8. Chapter 3, Part 1: Choose Prey

**A/N** : Thank you all for reviewing :) And special cheers to my FicBase members :P

* * *

 **So, Lena is still hiding in a barrel and she just overheard Lord Grazehart give the order for a missive to be sent to Uru'bean. What is she planning on doing now that she is a fugitive? Read to find out!  
**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

I thought about quitting,

But the stars are watching me.

~~Me~~

* * *

 **May I present, Chapter 3:**

 **Choose prey, Hunt it down, Kill it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Part 1, Choose prey**

I waited for Lord Grazeharts footsteps to leave the room, hearing the door click back in it's frame and then fade before letting out a deep breath of relief, once again I had not been found. I could barely believe my luck, nor keep my jubilant feelings cooped up. I would nearly get up to do a pre-victory dance. I didn't know if it was coincidence or just my great luck, but again I had not heard the door being locked either. After I was sure there was really nobody nearby I slowly crawled out the barrel, trying desperately to keep my balance when my feet felt like blubber from the lack of blood-flow. As quiet as I could I tiptoed to the basement door, putting my ear against it, listening for any sign of people on the other side. It all sounded eerily quiet on the other side of the door, as if they were simply waiting to ambush me as soon as I opened the door.

I was so paranoid, that when I heard a muffled barely even audible cough, I flew in such a panic I raced on my toes back to my barrel. Only to realize I was being stupid, rationalizing to myself the cough had sounded far way enough, to not even be from someone that close enough they could even view the cellar door, or maybe was even inside some room. Hoping I was right, I soundlessly made my way back to the door to listen again. When no other sound was forthcoming for another 3 minutes, I pushed the door's handle down at such a snail pace the rusty metal barely made a sound. Of course, I still cringed every-time it did. Listening intently for any sound of motion from the other side I slowly pushed the door open. When I had the door open on a small crack just wide enough for me to look through, it was actually really hard to see anything. The hallway and up the stairs were poorly lit, with just two stone prickets made into the wall of which only one had a lit candle. (A pricket is a pin to put a long candle on so it won't topple over)

I slowly opened the door a little bit further and holding my breath I slipped through the frame. I started to make my way up the stairs and when I reached the top, I listened for sound again. Hearing nothing, I peeked around the corner of the wall, after looking both ways and still not seeing anybody, I was about to decide which way to go. When suddenly I heard voices coming from the left. I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were still too far away, but I quickly stepped back a few paces down the stairs to remain out of sight of the intersection. Coincidentally I was about the same height as the lit candle and I softly blew it out. I hoped they would only pass by the intersecting hallway on the left and that the darkness would make it even less likely they would see notice me even if they did come past the dark stairway.

But as the voices came closer I hoped still silently crept back further into the darkness closer to the basement door again. And I was about to slip back past the frame when the voices actually started to fade again. I let out a sign and tiptoed back up the stairs. Sneaking to see if there was anyone again. Because of the people that passed by on the left, I choose to go right. I had to remind myself not to run but keep walking quietly. When I passed the first door I tried to see through the keyhole. I couldn't see much of the room, but there didn't seem to be anyone in. All I could see was just a small office with a desk and nobody sat behind it. Behind a desk was an open window, going by the structure of the building it should be the same street I could see from the cell.

Praying for luck, I tried to open the office and couldn't believe my luck when I found the door unlocked, I slowly turned the handle and slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind me. I walked to the desk, looking at the open parchment there, it was a small report from Gil'ead about Urgal activity in the northern part of the Empire from the past six months. Remembering I shouldn't linger I quickly moved to the half-opened window and climbed through dropping 3 feet down. And keeping low as I quickly moved past the other windows to the end of the street that led to the edge of the town. Luckily the street was still deserted, but I could hear people loudly talking just behind the corner of the intersecting street. I quickly made it to edge of town trying to stay out of sight. I was debating on whether to make for the treeline or keep to the edge of town while slowly making my way to Halberth's farm. But I quickly saw I had no choice but to hide in the forest as I saw the roads leading to the farms were too busy, I had no choice but take the long way around or surely be spotted.

I slowly made my way to the outermost house closest to the trees, from there I looked around to see if anyone would be able to see the small patch of grass, that still separated me from the cover of the trees. It didn't seem so. Nobody was out here, but I knew that if anyone was watching form any second floor when I walked across, there was a chance they would spot and possibly doom me. Deciding to risk it now while there was at least nobody around to catch me even if they did see. I set of at a hasty pace. Making sure not to run and raise suspicion if anyone did glimpse me from a window after all. I reached the first trees without any trouble, but as I walked in far enough to make sure I wasn't spotted form the town it got exponentially harder to make sure I didn't get lost causing progress to be slow. As the sun set it got a lot colder as well, only moving keeping me a bit warm. When I reached the outer line of the forest nearest to Halberth's farm. I stopped to survey the landscape I could see there were soldier all around, they patrolled the perimeter of the farm in pairs of two. And I wasn't getting through while there was daylight that much was obvious.

I climbed a high tree that overlooked the farm that wasn't too close to the edge with enough cover to not be spotted and waited for the twilight to die. Once the sun had set the soldiers patrolled with torches, the amount had not decreased, but was not increased either. I patiently bid my time keeping a sharp watch on the house and farm doors.

It was about two hours after sunset when I heard the door of the house being opened I looked down, but I couldn't really see much within the darkness, only a vague shadow who I could only assume to be Halberth. I saw the shadow walk toward the double doors of the barn. But all of a sudden, I could hear the agreed upon signal that sounded like a nightingale. I waited a little for the guard closest to me to pass a bit further and returned the signal. I seemed like Halberth froze up for a moment with the intention to look back, but it seemed he thought better of it to completely turning around and passed between the barn doors. However, it seemed like he only stayed inside for a moment, as I saw a shadow come outside from one of the side doors with a mostly white-patterned horse. He seemed to be walking in my direction, but he was soon stopped by one of the guards.

I couldn't hear exactly what the soldier was saying, but Halberth naturally loud voice seemed to be slightly louder than usual so I could at least make out most what was being said.

"What..."

"This horse had a hoof ulcer a little while back, he's been standin still for too long. To rehabilitate him he needs to move every now and then, or I might just bring him to the slaughter house now. Do nah worry, I won't go far just to the edge of the woods and back, I'll make sure to remain in sight."

"Pull any..ing fu..y and you'll re... it."

After the short conversation Halbert walked with the horse to the tree line, making the signal again. I started to climb down and made the response. However, I saw that Halberth wasn't actually walking in my direction, but slightly to the left. I tried to predict to what he was up to, maybe he hid my stuff near there?

Deciding to just trust Halberth and go along with whatever he had planned. I backed away a bit further into the forest to remain unseen and slowly made my way to where I had though Halberth seemed to be going. I had to sneak closer in-between to get a good grasp of how far I had to go once, and nearly walked right into the view of a soldier. luckily I hid behind a tree only just in time, scolding myself to be more careful. I soundlessly crept up to a bush not far from where Halberth was pacing back and forth with the horse obediently trotting along. I made the signal quietly again to let Halberth know I had arrived. He remained quiet for another minute, seemingly waiting for the closest patrol to walk out of earshot.

"Are yeh there lassie?" He whispered just barely audible his accent even more prominent.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Good, I don't have long or they'll get suspicious. See that tree directly on my right, at this moment? If you stand behind it and walk straight to the closest tree behind it. Go to the left there'll be a small narrow path that leads to a clearing with an old tree that fell over, I put your stuff at it's base."

I slowly lifted my head to look over the bushes, carefully brushing aside some branches to get a look over to where Halberth was now standing in place having the horse gallop in circles around him with a long reign. He seemed to point to a specific place.

Not daring to say something loud enough to cover the noise of the running horse I simply used the bird signal to confirm. For another moment the only noise that could be heard was the hoof-stamps of the horse. Halberth directed the horse to just a walking pace and the noise ceased.

"The bridge is heavily guarded, as is the road directly from the town toward the exit of the valley, you'll have to make your way through the forest and make your way far around if ya wish to escape, luckily I haven't heard of any soldiers being stationed at the valley exit or you'd be in trouble. Go now quickly!" He whispered just a bit too loud.

I didn't really want to leave especially not like this, I had found a sense of belonging here. To just leave like this, it just didn't sit right with me.

"Thank you Halberth, for everything." I got up from behind the bush, but a branch caught onto my skirts making a lot of rustling sounds. Leaving me in an awkward position, neither being able to stand up straight nor bent further down.

"Damn it!" I hissed. Internally cursing my dress and myself even more. _God, I hate dresses, yeah, they look fancy, but they annoying as hell, give me trousers any-day over a skirt._

"What's wrong?" His worry apparent in his voice.

"I'm stuck, if I try moving I'll break the branches." I replied with a bit of panic.

"Stay there then, I'll come over and help you." I heard him drop the reigns and whispering for the horse to be good and stay there, before hearing his footsteps come closer. I heard some rustling of leaves and I saw Halberth's shadowy face appear. He quickly bent down at the waist and tugged at the where the dress got stuck. As soon as I was loose, I stood up straight and saw that some light was quickly moving towards us. _Shit the soldiers noticed something off!_

I gave Halberth a hug as goodbye. Still a bit loath to leave, I had after all had found a welcoming place to hang my hat, so to speak. But I quickly pulled myself together.

"The soldiers are coming." I whispered in his ear and quickly let go.

"Then go quickly, I'll hold them off."

I quickly moved back as carefully as I could and hid behind a tree further back into the treeline, out of sight.

"What are you up to? Show yourself right now, you foolish scamp!" A voice that could only belong to a soldier shouted.

"What are you all getting worked up about? Calm your Ginger-Snaps, I was just taking a piss. I even left the horse standing in sight. What was I going to do? Help that bitch that made a fool of me and my wife's? She spat at our generosity that witch. Besides if she is as capable as you all say she is, she wouldn't be stupid enough to come back here just for me to give her a good beating too."

I could hear an acknowledging grunt and I soon heard the heavy footsteps fade, together with Halberth's lighter pair and the horses. _This is how it should be, I'll likely never see you or your family again, but if I ever have the chance to repay this kindness, I will! I hope you will all be able to quickly leave this ordeal behind you.  
_

I got up from behind the bush I had been hiding in and crept low over the ground into the forest on Halberth's directions. When I was far enough out of sight and earshot from the guards I straightened out, picking up my pace and hurried along the path until I reached my destination. When I reached the clearing I was nearly scared witless, as a big shadowy figure suddenly showed up. However, when it trotted a bit closer, I could see it was a pitch-black horse with a small round bless in between its eyes. The black mare also had white stripes on its front legs that went from the knees all the way to the hoof. All in all, it was a striking figure even in the dark with just the moonlight, or maybe that only added to it.

I made my way over to the horse slowly, murmuring affectionate words to the horse. I recognized the horse as one of Halberth's, but I couldn't figure for the life of me, why it would be here.

As I let my eyes wander across the clearing, which I had failed to do before because of the fright, I saw the toppled over tree Halberth had mentioned, I quickly walked over to the base and found a half-full pack. Puzzled I opened the top, but there was not that much in it. I awkwardly put the bag back down, what on earth was the meaning of this? But just then, just before I started to become irritated, I noticed a saddle and full set of tack with saddlebags and a note pinned on top, the white-like of the note in stark relief against the black, or was it dark brown? of the saddle.

The note read:

 _You'll need the horse if you really want to escape the kings reign. It's yours as payment for your work from the past few weeks, don't say you can't or won't accept it, cause you can't bring it back. So just accept it gracefully. I know you really liked that white one: Snowfire, but he's still too young to ride, at least until after winter. Let alone such a long journey like you will be going on. This however is his cousin Sunshadow, She's a year older and has a lot of stamina. I hope she'll serve you well for a long time._

 _We'll be praying for you._

 _Be safe!_

 _Halberth, Marlene, Mike and Mari_

"How much magnanimity can you have?" I whispered into the quiet night. _I know that this is one of your best horses you fool, why did you have to go and do this?_ So, touched by their kindness, I didn't even manage to keep my eyes dry. Despite that I never cried even once ever since I turned 8 years old, back in my old world. _I must be getting soft_ -.- _Maybe this is how it feels like to be a main character?_

Once again vowing to myself to do my utmost best to repay them one day. If I live long enough to do that anyway. After stuffing the note in my pocket, though it was dark I set to work on mounting the gracious steed I was given. It was quite hard to get the tack on right on pure feel and it took a few tries but at last I succeeded. The mystery of the missing stuff was soon solved when I was putting on the saddlebags, noticing they were too heavy to be empty.

While finishing up the preparations, I set to thinking where I should go, my plan to head to Carvahall right away had been foiled when Halberth had told me the bridge was to heavily guarded to attempt crossing the river there, I briefly considered simply swimming over, thinking that with a horse it might be possible. But, I quickly discarded the idea as the memory of time I'd jumped in to save Mari, the sensation of extremely old water washing over me again, causing me to involuntarily shudder.

Nope, no way in hell was I doing that again. But the only other option would be to go completely around the river, or head in the completely other direction and leave the valley all together. Pondering the decision, my subconscious drifted back to the trial. To everything Lord Grazehart had said, just then the words of this morning made their way to the front.

 _Lord G: "Did you send the messenger yet?"_

 _Random soldier: "No, not yet my lord. Our usual rider has not returned yet so we had to find another volunteer and a get a good horse, he was scheduled to depart first thing in the morning. But when he came here to get some traveling gear and his travel expenses covered he and the guard noticed the girl missing. I ordered him to stand by and wait for your assent in case you had new or altered orders."_

"If it's like that he only left a little before noon." I muttered to myself again. _Going by what was in the books, Eragon and Brom took about 3 days to get completely out of the valley from the moment they left Therinsford._ "If it's like that and I set in the pursuit right now, would I be able to catch up?" Not expecting the darkness to answer my question, I went back and forth with myself weighting both options.

In the end I seemed to have a hunter's instinct after all, becoming even more incredibly exited by the second. The notion of 'killing the messenger' setting root. Laughing a bit awkwardly at myself for referencing movies at a time like this. _But hey, this is the Inheritance Cycle world! If I don't take a bit of risk in this world now, I'd just become a no-name-side-character, I can't have that, now can I? I'd be a waste of my grant entrance in this world. Besides I do think I deserve a bit of revenge for being made out to be a witch, being locked up and being hunted. Also I think self-preservation justifies killing someone, especially when it is someone who would otherwise make me known to the king (possibly even endangering the fate of this whole land)._ _Besides it's not like I'm killing anyone important, at least for as far as I know. Though I do kind of feel sorry for the unlucky sod I'll be killing. But, hey! This world just isn't for sissies or the softhearted._

My mind made up, I started heading south to the exit of the valley, keeping to the forest with the river on my left. Even though it was slow going, I carefully made sure not to get too close to the road. The mountains of the valley not making it very hard to really lose sense of direction, but it did cost a lot of time. _I'll have to start using the road soon, or I won't be able to catch up with my prey before he leaves the valley behind._ _Brom and Eragon didn't meet anyone on the road until they got close to Teirm either. Going by what Halberth said, even If I start using the road at dawn, I should be far away enough of Therinsford to meet anyone and be fine.  
_

"It's time for the hunted to become the hunter."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, folks how did you like this part? I hope you all paid attention to the title, can you guess what's going to happen? I know you'll all think you've figured it out somewhat, but the plot twist that is coming, nobody can guess, I guarantee. The only hint I'll give you is this chapters **quote of the day.** Sadly, the plot twist will not happen until chapter 4. But I'll try to make the in-between chapter 3, part 2 and 3 as interesting as I can :)


	9. Chapter 3, Part 2: Hunt it Down

**I do not own The Inheritance cycle, R &R**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews last chapter.** And welcome to the Discord server: **EvilDragonMuspelheim, ShadowFuse** and **US Bulldog** Hope we can all get along :)

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey people, there will be some explicit gore in the chapter for a bit, it's not over the top bloody or anything, but to be on the safe side **I'll change the rating to M.** There will also be future scene's where it might get bloody, this after all a story about war.

* * *

 **In the last chapter Lena finally broke out of jail and even decided to go after the messenger and hopefully kill him before he leaves the valley. Or at least before he gets close to Uru'bean. But will everything go as smoothly as she hopes?**

* * *

 **Quote of the day:**

I don't live in darkness,

darkness lives in me.

 _-Someone somewhere-_

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Part 2, Hunt it down**

At dawn I went toward the road, as I had expected there really was no one around. Despite that, traveling on the road made me feel eerily exposed. The clacking of hooves on the gravel pavement made me feel even more uncomfortable. In the end my anxiety got the better of me, going with gut feeling. I went with caution instead of speed. I went to over to the treeline having Sunshadow trot below the cover of the trees on on the right side of the road. While I wasn't exactly hiding myself I didn't feel as exposed anymore. Nor was I going as fast as before though. I still felt at least a bit better. I suppose that if there was someone watching from on higher somewhere looking for me, I would at least be exponentially harder to spot me.

Around noon it became hard to keep focused as lack of sleep finally started to take it's toll. But I wanted to at least get eyes on my prey before he left the valley. Once he left the valley he would be much harder to find again, especially if I couldn't find out what road he took. While I did have a bit of experience tracking, it was not something I regularly trained in my old world. Nor did I have any confidence that I would still be able too, especially if the tracks were more than a day old. That's why I had to catch up as much as I could, while he was still in the valley. But he would be using the road and I was using the mushy soft ground where the grass grew, that together with having a nearly full day as a head-start it would be no easy task. I couldn't slack my pace for much more than a moment or I'd lose my chance to catch up in time.

I looked ahead and saw a bent in the river, as a small idea popped up, I spurred Sunshadow to the river for a small break.

 _Luckily, it's unlikely he knows I'm following him yet. No. No! I'm sure he can't know yet. Not in a valley like this.  
_

The valley narrowed, and forced me to now use the road, but with overhang from the forest, rosebushes, weeds growing, and other forest debris lying around, I didn't feel as exposed anymore. The closer I got to the Utgard the worse it got, even the road disappeared at times, it all making the journey much harder and more irritating.

When I finally was in the right position to decently see the palace atop the Utgard, I was awe-struck, the several spires wonderfully decorated, despite the discoloration and collapse still had an noble air about them. The palace's many beautiful colors, lighting up just right with the glaring sunlight. Despite the beauty it also filled me with dread, like the very walls of stone and marble remembered how to be magnificent, yet unable to forget its sadness and the spilled blood, unable to move on from its despair, like a heartbroken beauty. It truly was Ristvak'baen a place of sorrow.

The spiraling columns and rows let to a caved in ceiling of what was probably a great hall, it all reminded me of a game I had once played on the Wii for hours on end, called: _Pandora's Tower_ , it told a tale of two young lovers, of which the maiden was cursed to slowly turn into a beast. Unless the brave young knight would go to one of the thirteen towers every other day to kill its master and return to the maiden with its flesh. Only able to lift the curse if he defeated all 13 masters of all 13 towers, and the maiden ate all 13 pieces of their flesh. Only then would the curse be lifted.

The towers and the complete structure of the collapsed palace looked as intricate and efficient as they had been in the game. That it looked as if there really could be such monsters ruling the place.

The finality of its collapse and the sadness filling me when looking at it made me feel very melancholic. So much so, it gave me the nagging urge to try climb up the vertical mountain to rebuild and repair and make whole the damaged beauty once more myself.

However I knew that even with magic it would be neigh on impossible to even get up there, let alone undo the damage the last fight between Vreal and Galbatorix caused. The timeless after-effects of the magic left in their wake, would take only the most skilled in spell-casting and powerful of magicians to undo even a fraction of the ancient malicious magic that tainted not only the palace but the whole area. It saddened me greatly how the building itself was ruined beyond the repair any ordinary being could do. But it did also make me think of how Saphira would heal the shattered star sapphire in the dwarf city Tronjheim in the future, and estimated it would at least take magic of that caliber to repair even slightly the damage done, maybe even more so.

Shaking the thoughts, I continued on my way toward the exit of the valley. Around evening the path twisted upward to a steep hill, the litter of the forest covering the road and making it hard to find at times. The effort to reach the top was great but, it had its own reward when I finally did. The outlook I had over the valley was amazing, as I could see in all directions from the top. I could finally see what should be the other guarding mountain. And I new that once I finished going around the Utgard and passed between it and that other mountain, I would be able to see the Great Plains that separated the Shield from the rest of the Empire.

I enjoyed the scenery, but the effort made me just short of collapse on the spot when I unmounted. And a stinging pain in my stomach, that had been bothering me since midday made itself known once more. I could feel myself sway on my feet and after my vision darkened, I realized it was because I hadn't eaten anything since prison. Just short of cursing myself, I forced myself to take a break to eat something and at least get some rest, before I really did collapse! I made a quick work of making a small camp, choosing a spot between some trees where the ground wasn't stone and the debris was easy to shove away. I took the pack and saddlebags and after some rummaging, I found a water- and a wine-skin filled to the brim, dried foods like berries and beef jerky, a few fresh fruits for just the first few days and I found a big loaf of bread in the other bag as well.

Knowing I should keep the longer conservable foods for later, I only ate some of the bread and an undried apple. While eating I rummaged some more, making a mental list of all my supplies I even found all the stuff I'd asked Halberth for. The stomach ache didn't completely go away even after I finished eating, but at least it felt a bit better. It was getting late into the evening and the sun was already behind the mountain when I finished eating. Unsure whether I should continue now or not, I scouted a little around the camp and the direction ahead. The climb to the top had taken most of the day and I remembered from the books that there was no real path down the mountain, that it was described as treacherous and with lose stones. After seeing for myself, I came to the same conclusion, the first few steps from my camp were easily manageable, but the further down you went the harder the path was to find and not even a few minutes from the top completely disappeared all together.

Not wanting to break my neck in the dark, I decided to not risk it after all, even though I was anxious about catching up to my prey. I would have to actually be alive to kill it. Killing the messenger was not worth anything unless, I _myself_ came out as good as unscratched. There was also the point of me desperately needing sleep. So I got the camp ready for a night. Which didn't seem that hard as there was somehow not that much debris at all, and I realized the spot must've been used by other travelers before me. Making a small bedding of the saddle and blankets I stopped when I was satisfied.

When the there was barely any light left in the sky, I looked around the valley a again, the North-West I came from no longer showed any signs of there being a town up ahead. Only the river that curled along the lowlands around the mountain was sure sign of my orientation. I turned and looked at the opposite side of the valley. The Utgard standing tall, once again gave me a very melancholy mood, but the feeling passed as I moved away my focus. Studying the furthest point between it and the river, that was the exit of the valley, I suddenly noticed a very local bank of mist.

However I quickly realized it wasn't really mist. It was smoke!

Knowing it was nearly impossible for anyone else to be ahead of me this far out in the valley. I knew I found my prey! Once again excitement caused my blood to pump and I nearly wanted to re-saddle Sunshadow. But the smoke could only mean one thing that the guy had already turned in for the night. And while leaving now would mean I would more or less be caught up to him by sunrise. I would have to get down that treacherous mountainside in the dark, so I forcibly reminded myself of my earlier point not to be foolish, not to mention the effort would leave me so completely exhausted that trying to even kill him would likely result in failure. And he'd be on guard for a second attempt, _if he doesn't at all try to kill me too._

Gathering my thoughts, it stood to reason to calm myself and think carefully, my prey would be unlikely to move until after dawn as well. I desperately needed some sleep, so keeping my patience here would be for the best. Deciding to quickly turn in for the night and getting up just before dawn would be the best course of action, so I could set out right with first light. But that was easier said than done though, the excitement of the discovery had not yet left my veins yet. As I turned to pacing around instead, knowing that even if I were to lie down now, I would not fall asleep even if I tried.

A light bulb moment hit me, and a sly smirk appeared on my face. _Well I can't sleep now anyway, might as well try for a bit._ I rummaged a bit around the packs and surprisingly found what I was looking for. Taking it, I mentally once again thanked Marlene for having been so incredibly thoughtful as always.

I sat crossed legged on my traveling rug, my blankets all wrapped up around my shoulders too keep warm. I held out the item in my left outstretched arm. I focused my intent and I called out:

"Steinr Reisa!"

Imagining the nicely smooth black-pebble-from-hell, that had originally been on my nightstand until Marlene had packed it for me, lift off from my hand. I could feel my consciousness spearheading to the magical barrier. I was dead-set on scattering that barrier, but also fully aware of the possible backlash. Mentally prepared for it, I erased all doubt from my mind, determined to chance my arm regardless.

Putting all my fortitude in the effort, I crashed full force into the barrier. Sadly however the barrier didn't come crashing down like it had before. Like when I blew up the lock, or that time at the river, the backlash of a fast approaching migraine was there though. However just as I was about to conclude the attempt a failure, I could've sworn I felt the hellish pebble move, if only ever so slightly. I mentally returned to the barrier, where an amazing surprise was there waiting for me to notice. The barrier had a crack in it! I could feel a little stream of magic leaking out!

It was an incredible feeling to sense the control I had over the magic. I hadn't just imagined the pebble moving after all, it actually had. The euphoria however made me lose my concentration and before I could even begin to try widen the crack, I lost control and the magic retreated back behind the once again smooth and impenetrable wall. Once again no trace of the magic could be found, so I opened my eyes. Only to find the world spinning like a top. My head fell to the side, the dizziness forcing me to once again close my eyes. Unable to control my body I was lucky to land on the bedroll I was already sitting on, for I fell vast asleep as soon as my head hit the makeshift pillow.

The next morning I woke up, shivering from the cold. Thankfully my head already felt a lot better then last night, the migraine had abated to a dull pulsating in my temples and I hoped it would completely go away soon. It was just before sunrise and the first light already made it just over the mountain top. The purplish sky and the mist in the lower glade giving the whole valley an eerie feel to the already unnaturally malicious area. Still shivering I got up, stretching and stepping in place to warm up a little. It was a little too early to set out just yet, but now that I was already awake I was too afraid to go back to sleep. I decided to just eat breakfast early and give Sunshadow some attention. Using the brush that was in the saddlebag I groomed her. Steadily creating a deeper connection between horse and rider. Though it wasn't as if she was completely unfamiliar with me, but this was the first time I had ridden her and done her grooming. So uncomfortable was the word, which was quite obvious as she kept being twitchy, shifting and prancing in place the whole time, often turning her head to look at what I was doing, but at least there was some measure of trust as she never tried to avoid me.

As soon as I finished cleaning out her hooves I saddled her, quickly packing up my stuff and got ready to leave. Shushing Sunshadow, I stiffly worked myself up into the saddle. However the morning frigidness, had me blowing out white steam, that made me remember about my old coat, which I had seen it packed into the saddlebag earlier. I put it on and the familiar weight and warmth immediately made me feel better. However I hadn't gone very far or the path, as I had discovered last evening, disappeared. Progress was slow, but it soon became worse when the hill started an even steeper descent. I had no choice to dismount and help Sunshadow keep steady. By the time we were at the bottom of the hill I was hot, sweaty and irritated by the effort. tying my jacket on my waist to prevent overheating I continued the last bit on food until,T thankfully the road continued. But it was now nothing more than a vague sandy path. It was past sunrise and from my viewpoint I could see the sun just tipping the top of the mountain on the other side of the valley, I stopped for a small break walking to the river to fresh up a little and let Sunshadow drink. It was no longer as frigid as before, but I remembered to put my jacket back on when a chill shivered over my spine, afraid I would get sick otherwise.

The break wasn't long and I kept going to the direction of the valley exit. I suspected my prey should be nearly there by now. Since I was a bit bored anyway, I decided to just to start practicing ahead of time. I looked at the path ahead trying to make out new hoof-prints from old ones. It was hard but after a while I got the hang of it. At least now if I couldn't catch up with him by the time he reached the split in the road, which became more likely with the second, since I had not been able to catch a glimpse of him again after the smoke last night, I would at least be to tell which way he could've gone.

It was just past midday when I finally completed the bend around the Utgard and I could see the flats of the great plains ahead of me that were visible to the edge of the horizon. It was an amazing sight, however I still didn't spot my prey. _Did I underestimate the distance between us last night? Or is it because of the mountains? Maybe I simply miscalculated how long it would take to get up and around the mountains..._ I just continued on the road as I went. I didn't see any sign of him for the rest of the day and I became more anxious as time went on. _Maybe he knows someone is following him? And he's deliberately keeping out of sight? But then what? I should be able to track him on the plains sooner or later, right? But.. But what if he turned around and I missed him? What will I do then?_

My mind kept going in circles even if the horse kept steadily going forward on the path. It was late in the evening and the sun had already sunk back behind the mountains, casting long shadows over the valley behind me, by the time I had made the full turn around the Utgard and exited the valley. Not much later I reached the split in the road. Luckily it was quite obvious what path he had taken. The middle one, just like Eragon and Brom had done following the Ra'zac. The most right one going South, following the edge of the Spine and the left, going along with the river somewhat heading North in the direction of Ceunon. Remembering what had been said during this chapter of book I, Brom had said that it was a four day ride from here to Yazuac, but with no sources of water in-between the places.

Thinking about it some more, I knew Yazuac would be destroyed at some point. But in the book the bodies piled up were still reasonably fresh, at most only a week old. So by all accounts it should still exist and prosper in this moment. I forced myself to take a break and make sure Sunshadow had enough time to fill up on water at the river, completely re-filling my waterskin myself meanwhile.

I returned to the path and continued until the sky was so dark, it sparkled with billions of stars. Combined with the crescent moon it was more then enough light to continue. But exhaustion was setting in and I made camp. As I looked up at the sky filled with the little diamonds, thinking about how you'd never see a star filled sky like this in a city. Remembering one of my favorite songs, I quietly sang the Latin version, I repeated part of it's translation once more like poetry:

The moon speaks faintly,  
in a voice audible to no one.  
The repeating rising and falling of the tides  
are the scene of the moon's vanishing memory.

The stars record arcanely  
in a script decipherable to no one.  
From the swirls of infinite words,  
billions of books are born.

To me, the sky is too vast,  
and time is too swift.  
Without knowing anything,  
I'm gathering words in vain,  
which only end up rotting in the earth.

Yet still, I will clamor.  
Not even knowing why, I raise my voice.  
May my echo continue into the celestial space.  
Then, a new sun will eventually rise as well.

Imagining what it would be like to simply act like Brom, travel and recite poetry, sing, or dance in the great halls of the ancient kings and queens. The scene that emerged took hold and the notion that I could just see myself in the great Tialdarí halls in Ellesméra, amusing and competing with the other elven poets remained just out of reach, as such a peaceful picture was by far not what I was here for and the scene quickly faded.

The peace, quiet and emptiness of the plane surrounding me, made me feel just a bit lonely. Being used to solitude however it didn't bother me _that_ much. While I was thinking about the next step, _'getting close enough to the messenger to actually kill him',_ the how was still a dilemma. While I now could use magic, it was far from being practical. While I was thinking on this it got late before I knew it. And I was reminded that I hadn't tried to lift the black-pebble-from-hell just yet for today. Letting out a sigh, I got the pebble from the saddlebag and once again started at the routine.

"Stern Reisa."

I managed to create a crack in the barrier again, _at the price of another headache._ But I didn't notice a wobble in the stone this time, there was something different though. Unlike last time the crack didn't close itself right away. I tried to control the flow as best I could, but fatigue quickly made me lose grip. I was disappointed that I couldn't make the pebble wobble even a little. But I agreed with myself that being able to keep the magic flowing for more than just an instant was at least significant, and already great progress since the first time I'd tried. Even if I was frustrated that compared to Eragon's, the progress was really slow, though I knew it was wrong to compare myself to the statistics of a rider. But I couldn't really help it, since he was the only real reference point I had, in the end I couldn't help myself and remained frustrated. I wanted to go for another try, but when I tried to lift up the pebble with my hand, I noticed I barely had the energy to even do that the mundane way. And I gave up the idea of trying again so soon.

Despite accepting my shortcomings, my frustration still got the better of me, energy bursting forth, I threw the pebble into the darkness in an angry fit. It seems the noise startled Sunshadow as she suddenly stood back up and began whinnying softly, quietly cursing myself, I sighed gathering some more energy and got up to calm her down. Irritated with myself, I realized, that since I was now standing anyway, I should go get the stupid rock back. _Before I'll forget the direction I threw it in._ I walked into the direction, intending to pick it up, but in the darkness of night it was impossible to find. I was just about to give up and lay back down under the covers, when I saw a very small light coming from far way. I gazed into the distance trying to make out what it was. Until I could nearly slap myself again, it was obviously a fire! I had caught up so much with the messenger that he was only an hour or two riding away at most, even at a slow pace.

I considered myself lucky, if I'd decided to make a fire as well, I would've probably been long spotted by now too. Though, it wasn't real luck. I had thought about this extensively when I'd decided to hunt him down. I couldn't help use the road during daytime, but that I should minimize doing things that would get me noticed was a given. The sight of my prey made my blood pump so loud, I could feel my heartbeat pressing on my eardrums. No longer able to sleep now anyway I pushed my exhaustion aside and got ready to set out once more. I could rest all I wanted when my prey was dead and I was safe from discovery.

I rushed off in full galop, but quickly thought better of it when I heard the noise I was making and slowed down some. I closed in on my prey slowly, not taking my eyes of the small fire. It wasn't too long after that I could see his horse laying in the tall knee-high grass at the other side of it and he himself on my side of the fire. _Lucky! He's facing away from me_. Getting ready for a mad dash in case he spotted me before I could launch my attack, I grabbed for the one-handed, wooden handle of the little knife Halberth had promised me. I'd found it under some clothes, together with some extra thick wire wrapped around it. For a moment I was stumped on why that would be there, until I remembered I'd asked for it and I face-palmed internally. I'd asked for the wire so I could make myself a bow later. Thinking about it, it would be very convenient to have one right about now. So I kind of wished I had my own from my old home in the old world with me. But it was not like I could make it appear out of nowhere by just wishing it, or even with magic. Sadly nor could I make one that quickly. _Besides there aren't any trees around at all, so what would I even make it off?_ So I begrudgingly got ready to use the knife to slit his throat.

Since it was no use gripping about it, I quickly let it go, twisting the wire around the canister with the horse on it. I made sure to grasp the dagger tightly enough. When I got close enough I quietly dismounted Sunshadow. Tiptoeing the last bit, I could see my sleeping target lying on his side facing the fire and away from me. _Alright, now I just need to gently slit his throat while he is asleep. Come on, lets do this. Don't hesitate now... But... But... What if I don't kill him? He's never done anything to me personally, he can't help it that he got these orders. No! No... Come on already, you've been over this. The only way to ensure you'll be able to make a clean get-away is if you kill the guy. Besides it's unlikely he's really 'that' innocent anyway. It's now or never. You have to do this now... Yeah..., but even so he doesn't really deserve to die... Oh, shut up already, you just don't want to become a killer. For your own selfish reasons. Well tough luck, this is all your own mess, time to clean it up. So suck it the fuck up. And do it quickly like pulling off a spread of wax. Now stop hesitating before you butch it._

But just as I was thinking that, I blew it. My gaze was so fixed on the prey I didn't notice it, until it was to late and my lack of concentration made me fall over when I stepped on a loose stone. With a yelp I fell down, hard. I cringed, but got up as fast as I could. But the damage was already done, my prey had woken up! He'd suddenly stood up startled by my sudden appearance. He looked absolutely terrified, thinking I could maybe relax his guard by talking. I opened my mouth to speak. But just as I was about to say something he let out a high-pitched scream out of nowhere.

"It's you! How did you get here? Get.. Get away from me." He said as he scrambled to get up.

Stunned, I stopped for a second but continued on steadily a moment later. For some reason now that he was awake all my hesitation had vanished like snow before the sun. All my mind would do was repeat the same mantra over and over again:

 _Hello my prey, my dearest prey. Kill him. Stab him. Kill him. kill him. Before he runs. Kill him. Kill him. Slit his throat. Stab him. Make sure he doesn't get away. Make sure he never speaks again... My precious... Prey..._

My mind racing, I now found myself thinking about just anything but, backing out. Now it was just desperately trying to calculate every angle of a possible fight that might ensue. How best to kill him, how effective each stab or cut him would be, and the most efficient way to reach my prey. My soon to be victim however, seemed to have a prey-animal like instinct, as he tried to slowly back away. White as a sheet as if he'd seen a ghost, he stared at me with fearful eyes. All the while I continued to slowly step forward, the little knife hidden behind me. I kind of felt sorry for the poor guy, but at the same time I was also relishing the thrill.

I tried smiling at him, but it only seemed to put him off more, so much he started to nearly hyperventilate, when I stepped another foot closer, I could even hear his quickened breath from still a little ways away. It seemed I scared him so much, enough even that the damn idiot forgot that there was a fire behind him. He stepped in it and cried out as the flames were quickly taking hold off his leg, burning through the fabric and immediately setting on to eat the skin.

I could already smell the scent of burnt flesh. As the messenger jumped to the side to roll on the ground to try to douse the flames that had taken hold of his pants and were quickly spreading upward. Shaken out of my stunned stupor I quickly tried to take advantage of his stupidity. I tried to stab him while he was down. But the attempt ended in failure because he was moving around to wildly, only making a small scrape on his arm instead.

Regrettably I had now made my motives known, annoyingly without even dealing a serious injury. Cursing all the while I tried again. However this time he saw me coming and he quickly rolled away, kicking at me. The flames had gone out and he quickly got up. I dove after him but missed again. He faced me for a moment and I looked at him with a fierce gaze, I could see the fear in his eyes growing even more. I also noticed that the small gash I'd given him was bleeding a lot more than I'd initially thought it would, as it had already started to completely soak his sleeve.

The fire if a bit upturned still gave enough light for me to see the blood dripping from his hand, making a small puddle on the sandy ground. It seemed the cut was small maybe, but it was deeper then I'd expected, causing me to smirk and show some teeth. Maybe it made him even more nervous, because I saw his shifty eyes becoming hard form determination and I prepared myself for an attack. But when none were forth coming even after several seconds of circling each other I lunged forward myself. But instead of meeting the attach, he stepped back! But I had thought he'd prepared himself to fight back, but all he was doing was evading me. Just when I thought he wouldn't do anything after all with the opening I had left him with. He suddenly jumped forward, I was prepared to fend of a punch or something, but instead he just gave me a hard push!

I stumbled back. I thinking he'd follow up with something I prepared myself for a hit. Only to see him rush past me and turn tail! Running toward his horse at full speed. It had already stood up because of the upheaval. The messenger ran away quickly, or at least as fast as he could with his leg sporting the grotesque burn that was now revealed after the fabric had burned off, it looked like a second-degree burn covering the ankle and lower side of his calf, with blisters and yellow pus oozing out of it. He didn't seem to notice it much however as he barely limped while he ran across the campsite. He yanked the reins loose, making it the horse run with him. Completely leaving everything else he had, including the saddle. He jumped on the horse bare-back and spurred it in a fast galop by smacking its flank with a flat hand a few times.

For a moment I was dump-struck, unsure of what to do. And wether I should even bother to give chase or not, he had left everything! All of his stuff and it was mine for the taking. Besides if I was lucky he would just go and die off all on his own, likely from dehydration or infection or something. And besides even if I took a while to gather the stuff, I doubted he would get very far anyway. Not to mention that it looked like he had left some good quality stuff behind, even a small bag of money from the looks of it. And who knew, maybe he wasn't completely stupid after all and would come back to reclaim his stuff, when it seemed I'd dropped my guard?

Anyways, all I knew was that he had to die either way, and I couldn't help but let out a evil laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: 1** , The game described: **Pandora's Tower,** actually exists and was honestly quite fun, the story-line and ending also relying on how well you play and how much you stick to the time-limits. I really liked the game, even if it was far from perfect. I enjoyed it, and there's even a few fanfiction about it on this website under the games-section.

 **A/N: 2** , The name of the actual song is in Latin and is: **Cras numquam scire,** which translates to: **Never know tomorrow**. It is from an anime called Dantalian no Shoka/The mystic archives of Dantalian, which is still one of my favorite anime because of the beautiful artwork. Also this is not the whole thing, but only a few verses it officially has two more, but they might be included in a later chapter :D Hope you could enjoy it. If you liked this, be sure to check my **fictionpress profile of the same name,** with some of **my own poetry.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **You'll get an invite to my server ;)  
**


End file.
